Metro
by Ean95
Summary: Un inesperado día, Sakura se reencuentra con alguien de su pasado. Ahora, más madura, intenta no emocionarse con la idea de volver a verle como cuando era más joven. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Esta historia Narusaku llevaba tiempo escribiéndola, pero solo tenía la idea y un par de capítulos. Ahora me he animado a publicarla por aquí.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 ¿Otra vez?**

Sakura bajó tan deprisa las escaleras, que al llegar abajo, Ino tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayese de boca contra el suelo.

Sakura, ya vamos lo suficientemente tarde como para que encima tenga que llevarte al hospital porque te has abierto la crisma bajando unas escaleras – le reprochó su amiga.

Encima que me doy prisa en venir porque sé como te pones si alguien llega tarde…

Ino resopló y la agarró del brazo tirando de ella. Si no se daban prisa llegarían tardísimo al trabajo. El metro pasaba en cinco minutos y si esperaban al siguiente no llegarían a tiempo.

Las dos chicas tenían 22 años, se conocían desde el instituto y eran inseparables. Ambas habían empezado a trabajar en una empresa de marketing online hacía tan solo unos meses.

Sakura era una chica de tez blanca y ojos verdes. No era ni muy alta ni muy baja, ni demasiado delgada ni rellenita. Siempre iba muy bien vestida y en ocasiones Ino la envidaba porque prácticamente todo le quedaba prefecto. La peculiaridad en su aspecto era su pelo; el cual era rosa y llevaba tiñendo desde hacía ya unos años.

Ino era una joven con una gran melena rubia, que aquel día llevaba recogida en un pequeño moño alto, de ojos azulados y piel algo más bronceada que la de su amiga, pero no demasiado. Ella era algo más alta que Sakura, y solía serlo aún más, pues adoraba usar tacones y no solía vérsela sin ellos.

No puedo creerme la montaña de trabajo que nos espera hoy, tía. Y encima estamos en plan becarias en la jodida empresa. – dijo Ino mientras bajaban en las escaleras mecánicas hasta el andén.

No te quejes tanto Ino, al menos tenemos trabajo, que ya quisieran muchos.

Ya, ya, pero no me niegues que se ceban con nosotras por ser las nuevas y para colmo las más jóvenes. – continuó.

Sakura se sentó junto a su amiga en uno de los bancos a esperar a que llegase el metro.

Faltan aún tres minutos. – dijo mirando lo qué faltaba para que llegase el metro. – Ya, pero es que es lo normal, ya sabes cómo son las empresas con sus nuevos empleados, y más siendo tan jóvenes como nosotras. No te quejes tanto, Ino.

Bah, no hay quién se queje si es hablando contigo jajajaja. – dijo Ino riendo sacando el móvil. – Te ignoro hasta que yo quiera.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Era típico de Ino "ignorarla" de broma cuando no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Y es que era cierto que pocas veces discutían debido a que Sakura era bastante pasota y pasaba de ofuscarse con… en fin, la mayoría de los temas.

Había sido así desde muy temprana edad y no había cambiado prácticamente nada en ese aspecto de su personalidad. En la mayoría de los casos esto era una bendición pues así se había evitado muchas peleas a lo largo de toda su vida. Y no es que no se enfadase nunca, simplemente era que para que ella llegase a enfadarse debía ser algo muy grande. A lo largo de los años, Ino había aprendido que Sakura era demasiado pacífica en contraparte con su personalidad tan movida, por lo que un día le hizo el pequeño vacío y ya era una especie de tradición entre ambas.

Sakura sacó su teléfono para mirar la hora y se relajó al comprobar que llegarían a tiempo a la oficina. Nunca habían llegado tarde en los meses que llevaban trabajando ambas allí. En un par de ocasiones sí que habían estado a punto de hacerlo, pero la suerte les sonrió y, en el caso de la primera, uno de sus compañeros pasó con el coche y las recogió; en cuanto a la segunda, el primo de Ino las había acercado amablemente.

Guardó su móvil de nuevo y volvió a mirar cuánto faltaba para la llegada del metro. El corazón le dio un vuelco en un instante cuando bajó la vista del letrero y vio al chico que estaba justo debajo de él. Rápidamente apartó la vista.

No podía creer lo qué veían sus ojos. Tanto que volvió a mirar en su dirección para comprobar que no había sido una equivocación. Por suerte no lo había sido, era él.

No había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Seguía teniendo el pelo de un color rubio muy llamativo y despeinado, y, si no fuera porque tenía la cabeza agachada mientras leía un libro que tenía en la mano, Sakura no se habría equivocado al pensar que seguía teniendo esos ojos azules tan intensos. El color de su camiseta, naranja, quizá lo habría delatado antes si se hubiera fijado. No había equivocación, era él. Más mayor, más maduro… pero era él.

¿Cuánto hacía que no lo veía? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres tal vez? Para ella había sido una eternidad. Y ahora estaba ahí otra vez, a escasos pasos de ella. En el mismo andén de metro, otra vez…

¿Sakura? – la voz de Ino la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos.

La joven parpadeó como si despertase.

¿Qué? – preguntó con falsa tranquilidad.

Nada, es que llevo un rato mirándote y no le has quitado ojo a ese chico de ahí. – dijo con una sonrisita. - ¿Qué pasa? Te gusta, eh, picarona.

N… no es eso… verás es que… - intentó explicarse la joven.

En ese momento llegó el metro y Sakura, rápida y sin más palabras, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Ino la siguió de cerca con el único pensamiento de picar un poco a su amiga con el tema de ese chico. Si algo le encantaba a Ino era intentar "enfadar" un poco a Sakura.

Ambas pillaron sitio en uno de los vagones, soltaron su bolsos y se acomodaron el los duros asientos. Sakura se sentó junto a la ventana e Ino a su lado. Sakura atisbó al rubio de nuevo, que estaba de pie agarrado a una de las barras un par de vagones más allá. Respiró más tranquila y miró por la ventana. El cristal le devolvió su reflejo, el reflejo de una chica más calmada que hacía un minuto.

Sakura, - la llamo Ino haciendo hincapié en pronunciar cada silaba de su nombre.- ¿me lo vas a contar? – enarcó una ceja. Sakura suspiró.

No es que me guste… bueno, se podría decir que un poco sí... porque… - balbuceó. – Es una larga historia y no me daría tiempo de contarla entera en lo que dura un trayecto de metro, Ino. – dijo al fin más calmada.

Ino hizo un mohín.

Oh, venga, no seas así, tía. – miró en la dirección del chico, que parecía ajeno a todo lo que se comentaba de él y miraba su móvil. – Algo me dice que lo que tienes que contar es algo muy interesante. Pocas veces te he visto mirar de esa forma a un chico.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez.

Está bien, te lo contaré. – Ino sonrió feliz. – Pero tendrás que esperar a la hora de comer. – Sonrió satisfecha al ver que Ino entornaba los ojos, en un intento de hacer una mirada de odio.

Eres cruel, Sakura. Muy cruel.

Ella simplemente se echó a reír.

Dame al menos una exclusiva, un adelanto… Yo qué sé, algo, mujer. – pidió haciéndose la periodista desesperada.

Eeestá bieeen. – respondió Sakura acomodándose en le asiento. – Digamos que lo conozco solo de vista y tuve algo así como un enamoramiento con él. Aquí en el metro. Este mismo en concreto.

Vale, cancelo el trato… - dijo Ino.

¿Qué trato?

El de que me lo contarías al a hora de comer. No puedes decirme eso y esperar a que aguante toda la mañana. Eso-no-se-hace-Sakura. – golpeó suavemente su hombro con cada palabra.

El metro anunció su parada en ese momento.

\- Lo siento, Ino, tendrás que esperar. Y ahora venga, o llegaremos tarde de verdad. – dijo ignorando a su pobre amiga y levantándose para salir. Ino la siguió a regañadientes y refunfuñando. Dando un último vistazo al vagón antes de que se cerrasen las puertas, Sakura vio como el rubio volvía a desaparecer una vez más.

"¿Otra vez?" – pensó mientras salía del andén.

* * *

 _Ha sido cortito, pero es algo así como un prólogo. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta otra!_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡** Hola de nuevo!

Aquí el capítulo 2. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 Recuerdos.**

Sakura entró en la cafetería con un hambre voraz. No tardó demasiado en ver una Ino sentada en la mesa de siempre. La joven estaba algo cansada porque Ino llevaba toda la mañana detrás de ella una y otra vez porque tenía que contarle la maravillosa historia de, y en palabras de Ino, "Cómo conociste al chico del metro".

Su amiga estaba entusiasmada, podía verlo en su cara mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

Ino, dejo mi bolso aquí. - dijo soltándolo en la silla de al lado. - Voy a por algo de comer.

Sí, sí, aquí te espero ... con ganas de escuchar lo que me tienes que contar ... - dijo haciéndose la interesante. No te habrás olvidado

Sakura sonrió. Como para olvidarse con lo plasta que había sido.

Aquel día había para elegir dos menús distintos. Hamburguesa vegetal con patatas; Y por otro: macarrones con atún y tomate. El postre era el único y era unas natillas de vainilla.

Sakura cogió el primero, el de la hamburguesa, pagó y regresó a la mesa.

Muy bien, esta vez no tienes excusa, Sakura. ¿Quien es ese chico? ¿Cómo se llama? En qué trabaja ¿Lo conoces much...?

Ino! - la cortó Sakura. - Por favor, no me ha dado tiempo ni a posar el culo en la silla y ya estás en modo fangirl loca. - Ino soltó una carcajada.

Lo siento, lo siento ... Ya sabes cómo pongo con estas cosas. - Sakura se sentó.

No le sorprendía que Ino se pusiera así. Su amiga era una joven muy imaginativa y fantástica adicta a las novelas románticas. Cosas como la reacción de Sakura aquella mañana al ver un chico eran las que activaban su vena fangirl como ninguna otra cosa.

Muy bien, ya te has sentado ... ¿Empiezas ya a contarme?

Ino, eres incorregible. - la regañó su amiga entre risas. - Muy bien, lo que te voy a contar sucedió cuando estudié ...

 _Sakura cursaba su segundo año de carrera. Llevaba apenas tres meses de curso y ya tenía el doble de trabajo que el anterior. Por ello, a tan solo un mes de los primeros exámenes, siempre iba a la universidad con una enorme carpeta repleta de apuntes._

 _Ella, como era su costumbre, no perdía la tradición de ir corriendo a todas las partes, y una mañana llegó a la estación del metro sin aliento y acalorada porque estaba un punto de perderlo. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde terminando un trabajo, pero en realidad ese no había sido el motivo por el que había salido mucho más tarde de su casa._

 _La culpa había sido de su vecina. La mujer pobre estaba ya bastante mayor y para colmo el ascensor estaba averiado. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando había resbalado y se había caído al llegar a los últimos escalones ... Sakura la había ayudado al momento. Por suerte la mujer no se había hecho nada, posiblemente le saldrían un par de cardenales, pero nada grave._

 _En ese rato, había perdido los diez minutos que tardaban en llegar a la boca del metro y como consecuencia, tuvo que salir corriendo._

 _Y así, cargado con su carpeta enorme, sudorosa y con la lengua fuera, llegó al andén para coger el metro justo cuando las puertas se abrían._

 _Sakura, al no poder creer su suerte, se dispone de un entrar, cuando, de repente, choca con alguien y su carpeta cae al suelo. Como consecuencia, o mejor dicho, como infortunio del destino, todo lo que hay en su interior se cae y se esparce por todas partes._

 _Al alzar la vista puede ver con quién ha chocado. Se trata de un chico alto, rubio y esbelto, que la miraba a ella y ya sus apuntes esparcidos por todo el metro. Sakura, que tenía los nervios de una flor de piel, ya iba a increparle que en el lugar de quedarse mirando la ayudase, cuando, para su sorpresa, él emite una disculpa y se agacha y comienza a recoger los apuntes con ella._

 _Lo más gracioso de esto es que ambos pierden el metro y cuando han recogido todos los papeles, ya hace mucho que se ha ido sin ellos. Sin otra palabra, el chico le devuelve todos los apuntes que ha recogido para que los devuelva a la carpeta._

 _Ambos se sonríen incómodos._

 _Lo siento una vez más. - volvió él a disculparse con una leve sonrisa._

 _Soy yo la que debería hacerlo ... es decir ... soy yo la que no miraba por donde iba - lograba articular mientras metía los folios en su carpeta evitando mirarle._

 _Él emitió una pequeña carcajada._

 _Sin problema, en serio._

 _¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó ella mirándole - Quiero decir, hemos perdido el metro los dos. - las últimas palabras de las palabras casi riendo._

 _De verdad, no importa. - volvió a repetir él. - Al menos lo he perdido por ayudarte._

 _Te lo agradezco. - dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida. No sabía por qué le costaba hablar con él. No se le daba mal socializar._

 _En fin, voy a esperar al siguiente. Hasta luego. - dijo despidiéndose con la mano._

 _Sakura lo vio sentarse en uno de los bancos y sacar su móvil. Por lo que dedujo después estaba escribiendo un mensaje._

 _Lo que siguió los siguientes minutos de espera se hizo un silencio abismal en el andén. En el que poco a poco llegó algo más de gente. Sin embargo para Sakura fue como si solo estuvieran él chico y ella. Sakura estaba sentada a un par de asientos de distancia de él y consciente de que no llegaría a su siguiente clase._

 _Por una extraña razón que desconocía sin poder evitar mirar de soslayo a aquel chico. Él estaba mirando a la nada ajeno a todo._

 _De repente le sonó el móvil haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo. Ella porque lo estaba mirando, y porque estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se lo esperaba._

 _Ah, tío, ha visto rápido el mensaje. - dijo nada más descolgar._

 _Sakura continuó con su trabajo de ordenar apuntes sin poder evitar poner la oreja en la conversación._

 _No, no ... Tranquila, llegue en veinte minutos como mucho. - dijo mirando su reloj. - No ... ¡Qué va, hombre! - dijo riendo. - Bueno, que vaya grabando su parte Gaara ... Sí, sí, vale. Venga, hasta ahora._

 _Y colgó. El siguiente tren llegó en ese instante. Sakura, sin perder tiempo, se levantó y corrió a entrar en él. Se sentó en el último vagón con su carpeta apoyada en el regazo y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bastante mal por haber escuchado la conversación de aquel chico tan amable. En realidad era algo inevitable no escucharla, pero la cosa era bastante ya que era su privacidad. Y tampoco es que lo conociera. Por el amor de dios, ¡si ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre!_

 _Y le inquietaba mucho ese chico que había preferido ayudar aún un riesgo de perder el metro, que había perdido, en el lugar de simplemente disculparse y subir sin ayudarla siquiera._

" _Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente sea tan buena." Pensó en el metro y ponía en marcha._

 _La cosa podría haber acabado ahí, ese día, en el momento en el que Sakura se había subido al vagón del metro ... Pero no, ni mucho menos. Porque al día siguiente se volvieron a encontrar a la misma hora. Hubo un par de sonrisas y saludos con la mano. Y alguna otra mirada que ninguno de los dos que le había dedicado el otro._

 _Que se repitieron durante menos un mes entero. Porque un día, sin previo aviso, y después de levantarse con la ilusión de verle como cada día, se llevó la desilusión de que él no acudió a coger el metro como cada mañana._

 _Y así fue como acabaron sus encuentros y no volvieron a verse._

 _Con el tiempo Sakura se olvidó de él, pero no pudo evitar pensar que se había pillado por ese chico con el que había habido una vez. No sabía su nombre, su edad ni qué estudiaba o lo que se dedica ... Pero sí que le gustaba. En las ocasiones llegó un pensamiento que era algo estúpido que le gusta una persona con la que solo había intercambiado una conversación minúscula en un andén de metro._

Sakura terminó su historia justo cuando terminó la hora de comer. Ino se quedó unos minutos pensativa. Había estado callada mientras Sakura hablaba, algo que le pedía mucha fuera de voluntad.

Vale, - dijo al fin la rubia tras el silencio breve. - ¿Entonces no lo veías desde hace tres años? - Sakura asintió. - ¡Madre mía, Sakura, esto tiene que significar algo! El destino ha querido que os reencontréis en el mismo lugar donde los separatiles. - comentó entusiasmada.

Por favor, Ino, déjate de tonterías y baja a la tierra. No estamos en una de tus novelas. Además, muévete, ya has acabado la hora de comer. - le dijo levantando de la mesa.

Aguafiestas ... - la acusó su amiga. - Aunque no fuera así, ¿no crees ni un poco en las casualidades? Una mínima posibilidad hay, ¿verdad? - continuo por ambas salieron de la cafetería.

¿Te refieres a que volvamos a encontrarnos casi todos los días como antes? - Ino afirmó con una sonrisa de lado. - Ino, - dijo conteniendo la risa. - te lo repito, deja de leer tantas novelas. Esto es la realidad

Lo sea o no ... - la interrumpió Ino. - no puedes negar que te encanta la idea de volver a verle.

Sakura se quedó muda. Odiaba que Ino la conociera tanto como para saber que lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que ojalá volviera a verlo al día siguiente. Ino era una chica que siempre estaba en las nubes soñando con amores imposibles y escribiendo sus fantasías. Si seguía tan persistente no tardaría en publicar una novela del género que tanto le gustaba.

Pero el caso es, que como la conocía tanto, Sakura no podía fingir que su amiga tenía razón y quería verle. Pero no solo eso, quería hacer lo que los años atrás no se había atrevido a hacer: hablar con él, entablar amistad ... Por el amor de dios, si ni siquiera tuvo el valor de presentarse. No sabía ni su nombre

¿Qué? He acertado, ¿no? - le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa triunfante. - ¡Sí, sin duda! Rió - Te encanta la idea. No te veía así ... desde ... - se quedó un momento pensativo y luego abrió los ojos como cuando encuentras algo que se encuentra perdido. - Desde hace unos tres años que llegabas a clase como en las nubes. Jojojojojojo ... ¡esto es un bombazo!

Sakura prefirió dejar de escuchar a su amiga. Había entrado en un bucle infinito y lo único que hacía era imaginarse situaciones irreales y que solo tenía sentido en su imaginación. "No si una soñadora no la gana nadie".

Si es que Sakura estaba segura de que Ino ya se había montado su historia en la cabeza. Una novela cuya protagonista era Sakura y la trama giraba en torno al chico del metro. No lo dudaba en realidad. Con solo mirar a su amiga estaba claro, si es que lo llevaba escrito en la cara.

Y para colmo no sabes ni como se llama. En realidad no sabría si matarte por no preguntar o hacerte un altar ... ¡Y él tampoco sabe cómo te llamas tú! - gritó con demasiado entusiasmo.

Ino! - la acalló Sakura intentando que se calmase. Por suerte el pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba vacío.

Ay, lo siento, Sakura.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

Ino, ya es tarde, - comentó mirando la hora. - me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, pero hay que volver al trabajo.

Sí, sí ... Nos vemos luego. - se despidió mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Cuando Sakura se iba escuchó como su amiga le gritaba: - ¡Y no te creas qué te librarás tan fácilmente, luego seguiremos hablando! - y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente. No tenía remedio, Ino no tenía remedio. El día menos pensado las echaban a las dos por su comportamiento tan explosivo.

Las dos amigas trabajaban cada una en una planta distinta y en ocasiones, como esa por ejemplo, Sakura lo agradecía. De llegar a trabajar en la misma planta, estaba segura que Ino le pondría la cabeza como un bombo porque no pararía quieta ni un segundo.

Alrededor de las seis y media, y a sólo hora y los media para acabar de trabajar, Ino abrió el chat para hablarle. ¡Aquello ya era el colmo! Como las pillsen las ponían de patitas en la calle a las dos. Intentando disimular, Sakura abrió la ventana y la hizo lo más pequeña posible. Luego, hizo como que seguía trabajando en su ordenador.

 **Ino:**

Sakura, no puedo trabajar. Y tú tienes la culpa

 **Sakura:**

A mi no me culpes, idiota.

 **Ino:**

Te culpo porque no me concentro pensando en todo lo que me ha contado.

Sakura aguanto la carcajada que iba a soltar. En realidad sabía que algo así como pasaría, pero no que se pusiera a contárselo en medio de la jornada laboral.

 **Sakura:**

Bueno, ¿por qué no te concentras exactamente?

 **Ino:**

Pues porque no dejo de darle vueltas a algo, Sakura. Si no te pregunto ya me moriré.

 **Sakura:**

Ino ...?

 **Ino:**

¿Por qué nunca le preguntaste su nombre o volviste a hablar con él? Es decir, no te quiero por una chica tímida ni nada de eso ...

Sakura se tomo unos minutos para pensar. Ino tenía toda la razón para hacer esa pregunta. ¿Por qué nunca ha habido una conversación entablar con él de nuevo?

 **Sakura:**

Yo también me hice esa pregunta muchas veces Ino.

 **Ino:**

Y...?

 **Sakura:**

Sigo sin tener respuesta.

 **Ino:**

Bueno, Sakura, me encantaría seguir charlando, pero estoy viendo a Yamato y como me pille hablando y no trabajando se me va a caer el pelo.

 **Sakura:**

 **¡** Pero si me ha Hablado tú!

 **Ino:**

Ya, ya ... Venga, adiós.

Y se desconectó dejándola con la palabra. "Será la muy ..." Y para colmo de males ahora era ella la que no consiguió concentrarse en el trabajo. No se podía evitar pensar en él. Estaba otra vez igual que hacía tres años, pensando en un tío que veía a menudo y con el que solo había hablado una vez en toda su vida. Se suponía que una tenía ya una edad para estar pensando como una adolescente en amoríos. Un segundo, ¿amoríos? No, no puedo llamarlo así. La definición no podía de ser esa

Sakura maldijo en todos los idiomas a su amiga por hacerla pensar de nuevo en el mismo tema y mandar a la porra su concentración.

Sakura esperaba a Ino en la entrada del edificio donde trabajaban ambas. Era un ritual, juntas venían, juntas volvían. Las dos vivían en la misma calle, Sakura compartieron el piso con, Sasuke, un amigo suyo de toda la vida e Ino vivían con su novio Sai desde la hacía aproximadamente un año.

Aquel día era jueves, lo que significa "noche de comida india en casa de Ino y Sai". Era un plan que había comenzado hacía unos meses. Una noche a la semana, compraban tipo de comida: chino, japonés, indio... Y cada jueves tocaba en una casa distinta. Aquella semana era el turno de la de Ino.

Vámonos ya que Sai va a pedir. - le dijo Ino nada más salir y tirando de la manga de su cazadora.

Ino, no hace falta que tires de mí, ya voy. - se quejó Sakura soltándose.

En la trayecto del trabajo en casa, Ino volvió a sacar el tema, sí, otra vez, del chico del metro. En realidad Sakura no podía quejarse, era el tema del día, y ella misma era la causa de que Ino no hablase de otra cosa. Su amiga estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que al día siguiente él volviera a aparecer de nuevo. ¡Si en el metro hay pasado los cinco minutos de espera entre tren y tren mirando en todos los recovecos por si aparecía! A Sakura casi le da un infarto cuando por un momento pareció verle bajar las escaleras mecánicas. Pero por supuesto no era él. Ya veía hasta espejismos. Estaba claro que aquello no hay ser bueno.

Sakura, sabes de sobra que puedo ponerme seria, y ahora mismo lo estoy. - le dijo Ino cuando subían al piso de la rubia. - Si vuelve a aparecer, habla con él.

Sí, sí ... - dijo ella como quitándole importancia.

Sakura, es en serio, ya dejando a un lado lo increíblemente genial que es la coincidencia ... ejem - carraspeó dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tono serio. - Llevas todo el día pensando en él. Y no me lo niegues porque sabes que es verdad. - la censuró en cuanto vio que iba a negarlo.

Esta bien, Ino ... Si en realidad creo que es lo mejor.

Lo ves, tonta, cómo no era tan difícil. Quién sabe, lo mismo es un capullo y tú estás haciendo ilusiones - dijo riendo.

Ino, por favor!

Ino continuó riendo.

Ya, ya, que era una bromita de nada. No creo que sea un capullo después de que te ayudase a recoger los apuntes y perdiera el metro.

Sakura sonrió tranquila. Sí, esa era una de las razones para pensar que no hay ser un capullo. Lo pensó el día que sucedió lo de los apuntes y lo pensó en ese momento. Y además, Ino tenía razón, era una tontería no intentar mantener una conversación con él. Ahora era más mayor, más madura y estaba más decidida a no cometer el mismo error que hace años.

Hola chicos - saludó Ino muy animada cuando entraron por la puerta.

Sasuke y Sai, que estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, las saludaron con la mano. Al entrar se olía a la ansiada comida india que su estómago quería, pues rugió en cuanto llegó el olor a sus fosas nasales.

Las chicas soltaron sus cosas y se acomodaron en el enorme sofá de la sala. Ino se sentó junto a Sai que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como saludo.

La sala de estar no era demasiado grande. En ella había un único sofá, que era lo bastante grande como para que pudiera sentarse los cuatro sin apretar, un pequeño mueble pegado a la pared y el cual había una TV de plasma de tamaño medio y una mesa en la que ahora había un par de manteles con cuatro tuppers de comida, vasos y bebidas.

¿Qué tal el día? - preguntó Sasuke abriendo el tupper donde venía la comida.

Bueno, podría haber sido aburrido. - comenzó Ino. - Pero pasó una cosa qué ...

Nada interesante en realidad. - la cortó Sakura dedicándole una mirada asesina que decía "callada estás más guapa, Ino".

Ino captó el mensaje enseguida y se calló. Sasuke y Sai se miran sin entender nada y con una expresión de "las chicas están como cabras".

La noche avanzada deprisa. Cenaron rápido, estuvieron charlando un poco de lo qué había hecho durante el día en sus trabajos posteriores, vieron un rato la tele y poco más. Al día siguiente tocaba madrugar de nuevo y Sasuke y Sakura no se marcharon demasiado tarde.

Oye, Sak, mañana llegaré muy tarde al piso, por si ves que no llego y te preocupas. - le dijo Sasuke cuando llegaron a su piso.

Sin problema.

Bueno. Pues hasta mañana.

Por la mañana sí te veré, ¿señor ocupado? Bromeó ella

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

Descuide, señorita melodramática, saldré tarde de aquí. - le respondió en el mismo tono.

Oh, bien, pues buenas noches. - se despidió entrando en su cuarto.

Se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama. Pero tardó un buen rato en dormirse pensando en si tendría el valor de hablar con el chico. "El chico" ... Sí, tenía que hablar con él aunque fuera solo por ponerle nombre porque no podía seguir así. Era como mentar a Voldemort cada vez que hablaba de él.

Al final se durmió con la idea hecha de que debía hablar con él.

* * *

Espero que los comentarios y que haya gustado. Hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola again! Aquí va el capítulo 3._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. ¿Destino?**

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina desayunando mientras rellenaba unos papeles del trabajo. De vez en cuando, movía su café con una cucharilla y le daba algún sorbo. Estaba agotada y prácticamente había sobrevivido aquella última semana a base de café. No había parado ni un segundo en el trabajo. La empresa había aumentado el número de clientes, y como consecuencia, también lo había hecho su ritmo laboral. Si no calculaba mal, aquella semana había dormido menos que en toda su vida. El maquillaje ya ni siquiera podía tapar del todo sus ojeras.

Bostezó por quinta vez. Llevaba desde las 6 y media levantada adelantando todo el trabajo que podía y se estaba pensando seriamente prepararse otro café. Miró el reloj y comprobó que ya eran las 7 y media.

Apuró su café. Entraba a trabajar en una hora y media y aún tenía que ducharse.

Sasuke entró cuando cerraba la carpeta donde tenía todo lo referente al trabajo. Llevaba puesto tan solo unos pantalones cortos, iba descalzo y tenía todos los pelos revueltos. Frotándose los ojos y bostezando abrió la nevera.

\- ¿Llevas mucho rato levantada? – le preguntó sacando un brick de leche de la nevera y poniéndolo en la mesa.

\- Desde las 6 y media. – contestó ella dejando la taza en el fregadero y echándole agua. – Estoy agotadísima. Menos mal que por fin es viernes, te lo juro.

Sasuke, que había cogido cereales, se los echaba tranquilo en un bol donde había vertido la leche.

\- ¿Tenías trabajo atrasado?

\- No, pero prefería adelantar sabiendo cómo están ahora las cosas con el aumento de clientes que tenemos ahora. – respondió ella apoyada en la encimera. – Y además, como no entregue rápido un par de informes, mi jefe me clava.

\- Joder, y yo pensaba que estaba liado…

Sasuke trabajaba en un estudio de grabación como técnico de sonido. Además, en casa les sobraba una habitación que Sasuke había puesto a punto, y que usaba como otro estudio. Así, a menudo iba gente al piso a grabar todo tipo de cosas: doblajes, locuciones, canciones... etc.

Sakura apenas pasaba por casa, por lo que no era habitual que viera a alguien por allí. A Sasuke trabajo no le faltaba, por eso siempre estaba bastante estresado. Y a eso se le sumaba el llegar muchas veces muy tarde, o salir muy temprano de casa.

Al parecer aquella mañana iba más relajado, pues no solía sentarse a desayunar más que para un café y un pieza de fruta. Y Sakura lo vio sentarse con ella en la mesa de la cocina.

\- No te había visto tan liada desde que terminamos los exámenes de acceso para la universidad. Casi te quedas calva. - dijo soltando una carcajada.

Sakura le tiró una bola de papel que él esquivó tranquilamente. No soportaba que Sasuke le recordase aquel maldito año, su último año de estudiante de instituto había sido el infierno del estrés. Lo pasó fatal. Una de las consecuencias del estrés fue que perdió un montón de pelo, además de peso. No le deseaba a nadie vivir aquello.

Y luego los exámenes para entrar a la uni no fueron para tanto. Aprobó con nota de sobra y entró en la carrera que quiso. Los cuatro años posteriores no fueron nada comparado con el maldito infierno del último año de instituto. Y eso que parecía que serían muchísimo peor.

Para Sasuke sacarla de quicio era un pasatiempo de los de toda la vida. Y siempre que podía aprovechaba para hacerlo. Por supuesto lo hacía a modo de broma, y Sakura lo sabía y lo consentía. De hecho, era a la única persona a la que le consentía hacer ese tipo de bromas.

Había sido así desde siempre, desde que se conocían. Cuando Sasuke y ella eran unos niños, y él le tiraba del pelo para molestarla y ella le pegaba tortazos. Habían crecido juntos, se conocían muy bien, estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos… Tanto que siempre habían escuchado de boca de todo el mundo que en algún momento empezarían a salir juntos.

Pero eso nunca pasó, ni iba a pasar tampoco. Eran inseparables, pero como mejores amigos. Nunca se habían sentido atraídos el uno por el otro y tampoco era probable que eso llegase a pasar.

Siempre recordarían con mucha diversión el día que Sasuke presentó a su primer novio en casa. Por supuesto Sakura lo sabía desde hacía mucho, pero sus padres no. Para todo el mundo fue una sorpresa. Ninguno esperaba que Sasuke fuera gay.

\- Pero te pasa algo más a parte del trabajo. A mí no puedes engañarme, Sak. - le dijo llevándose una cucharada a la boca. - ¿Es que sigues con lo del chico ese? - le preguntó.

Sakura apretó los labios. Por supuesto Sasuke conocía toda la historia, no por nada era su mejor amigo. A decir verdad, no tuvo que contarle mucho, su amigo lo averiguó rápido.

Cuando al día siguiente al llegar al metro, él no dio señales de vida, Sakura estuvo todo el día preguntándose si volvería a repetirse la misma historia, solo, que esta vez lo veía como algo demasiado infantil. ¿Comerse la cabeza por alguien que ni conoces más que de vista? ¿Y por un encontronazo en el metro hacía tres años? No le gustaba la idea de sentirse como una boba adolescente a su edad. Definitivamente había leído demasiadas novelas de Nicholas Sparks durante los años de instituto.

Sasuke al verla por la noche, mientras cenaban ambos en el salón viendo la televisión, la notó bastante distraída. Y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo le preocupaba algo.

La interrogó rápido, y no solo eso, sino que también averiguó qué la distraía tanto.

\- Sak, no es por meterme, pero... - suspiró- Esto no es una novela o una película, es la vida real. Y ya tienes una edad para estar tan ida, por el amor de dios.

\- Lo sé, ¿crees qué no lo sé? Si en parte por ello estoy así. Porque me siento una tonta pensando en alguien que no conozco. Pero es que hay algo más, Sasuke.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó su amigo curioso.

\- Es como si hubiera algo más... Algo que no sé explicar. - cerró los puños en su regazo. - Como una conexión o algo.

\- ¿Estás borracha? ¿O tienes fiebre a caso? - preguntó con tono de mofa poniéndole una mano en la frente.

Sakura le apartó la mano.

\- Hablo en serio, no tiene gracia. - dijo molesta.

\- Perdooona. - se disculpó. - De todas formas pienso que debería dejar de comerte el coco. - le dijo mientras se levantaba. - Céntrate en el presente y baja de las nubes. - Se fue a la cocina y desde allí le gritó. - Te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti, no lo olvides.

Sakura sonrió de lado y suspiró. "Como si fuera tan fácil".

Desde esa conversación había pasado un mes entero. Y el chico prácticamente se había ido de su mente. Era cierto que algunas veces, y más cuando Ino mencionaba algo, lo recordaba, pero había preferido dejar estar el tema y dejar de comerse la cabeza como le había dicho Sasuke. Lo que no podía negar era aquella sensación extraña cuando en alguna ocasión le venía a la mente. Aquella extraña conexión de la que le había hablado a Sasuke aquella vez.

Él no había vuelto a aparecer por aquella parada de metro, ni por ninguna otra parte. Se había vuelto a esfumar como hacía tres años de un día para otro.

No iba a mentir, se había ilusionado con la idea de verle, pero a diario, como hacía tres años. Y la culpa había sido de Ino y sus estúpidas fantasías adolescentes. Se había levantado ilusionada, radiando una felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

\- Lo de ese chico ya está olvidado. - le contestó. - Así que deja de recordármelo. Ya ha pasado un mes.

\- ¡Ja! - saltó Sasuke. - Llevas la cuenta, eso significa que no y estás engañándome.

\- Bueno, porque... Mira, da igual, no se puede hablar contigo. Y más cuando me miras así. -

Sasuke tenía una ceja enarcada y la miraba con sarcasmo.

\- Deja ya de preocuparte, está olvidadísimo.

\- Sabes que lo hago porque adoro molestarte. -le sacó la lengua. - Si me dices que no me preocupe, intentaré no hacerlo. - Sakura lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- Me voy a dar una ducha rápida – le dijo mirando el reloj. - o si no no llegaré a tiempo. Y no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar a Ino tan temprano. - dijo riendo.

El resto del día fue como lo había sido la semana: un estrés. Al menos había hecho bien en adelantar el trabajo, porque llevaba otra montaña para casa. Era la época con más clientes y ella, al ser la nueva, se llevaba todo lo malo. Estaba deseando que la hicieran fija a ver si con el tiempo mejoraba la cosa y no estaba tan explotada.

La parte positiva era que los viernes salía antes de trabajar y no le pillaba "la hora terrible" como las chicas la habían bautizado. La hora a la que el metro iba tan lleno que soltabas un alfiler y se pinchaba hasta el conductor en su cabina.

Cuando salieron del trabajo, a eso de las 6, fueron a tomar un café a una terraza por el centro y así despejarse un poco tras tantas horas de saturación en la oficina. Después de una hora, decidieron que era momento de volver a casa. Estaban agotadas por la semana y la acumulación de trabajo. Se merecían un descanso. Sakura el único pensamiento que tenía era tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta la hora de la cena.

Se despidió de Ino y subió hasta su piso. Tras unos minutos buscando las llaves, que estaban al fondo del bolso, consiguió abrir la puerta. Parecía que no había nadie en casa al entrar, pero escuchó un golpecillo en el baño, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, cuando pasó por ahí.

\- ¿Sasuke? Oye, ?estás bien? - preguntó preocupada ante la puerta.

Escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse, y dio un respingo. Por el salió Sasuke que la saludó con la mano. Sakura iba a moverse, justo cuando oyó que la persona que estaba en el baño, y que por supuesto no era Sasuke, tiraba de la cadena y la puerta del baño se abría.

No le dio tiempo a moverse. Se había quedado estática al ver quién había salido del baño. Podía ser que su mente le estuviera jugando malas pasadas o era simplemente que estaba agotada, pero no podía creerse que la persona que estaba ante ella fuera el chico del metro en persona, a unos centímetros de ella.

\- ¡Sakura! - escuchó como la llamaban. ¿Era Sasuke? - Oye, ¡Sakura! - Sí, sin duda era él. Volvió a la realidad de la que había estado ausente durante unos segundos y comprobó que no era a causa del cansancio, él estaba ahí, justo delante suya.

\- Lo siento, estoy algo cansada. Un día bastante duro. ¿Qué decías, Sasuke?

Sasuke, que estaba justo a su lado, la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró con suavidad hasta él.

\- Decía que te apartases para que Naruto pudiera salir del baño, mujer. - contestó divertido.

\- Oh, lo siento... - miró al chico antes de pronunciar su nombre.- Naruto.

Él se limitó a sonreír, y Sakura pensó que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. La última vez que lo vio no se fijo en lo mucho que había cambiado en tres años. Tenía el pelo rubio, algo más corto, pero no demasiado, y despeinado. Recordaba que solía tenerlo más largo porque el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, y ahora alcanzaba a ver claramente que eran azules, como había pensado. Podía entrever una incipiente barba. De la altura no podía hablar, pero lo veía algo más alto que en su recuerdo. Sí que le había dado fuerte hacía tres años. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga negra estilo béisbol y unos vaqueros desgastados.

Sakura vio que le tendía la mano sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes. Naruto Uzumaki. - se presentó. - Es un placer, Sakura. - Sakura estrechó su mano. Al tocarla pudo sentir de nuevo esa extraña conexión. Notó que el pecho de Naruto se contraía, pero durante un segundo.

\- Yo... eh... Lo mismo digo. - respondió tras finalizar el apretón.

\- ¿Ibas a entrar al baño? - dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados mirándola. Y no solo mirándola. Estaba usando esa mirada.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

\- Todo tuyo. - dijo Naruto apartándose por fin de la puerta. - ¿Volvemos al trabajo, Sasuke? - preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

\- Claro. -contestó girándose y entrando al estudio. Naruto lo siguió.

\- Hasta luego, Sakura. - se despidió mirándola una última vez antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del estudio.

Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se metió en el baño en cuanto Naruto se metió en el estudio.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y respiró intentando relajarse. ¿Qué cojones había sido aquello? El chico del metro, es decir, Naruto, estaba en su casa. EN SU MALDITA CASA. No podía ser coincidencia. Empezaba a creer que los misticismo de Ino eran reales, porque era demasiada casualidad que volviera a aparecer en su vida por tercera vez.

Abrió el grifo y se humedeció la cara y la nuca para intentar sosegarse. Lo primero que iba a hacer era llamar a Ino y contárselo todo. Ya sabía cómo iba a ponerse su amiga en cuanto le relatase lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

Pero antes de llamarla, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y la situación en sí.

Primero, a la pregunta: qué hacía allí, en su casa. Había una respuesta obvia, y que él mismo le había resuelto. Estaba trabajando. Lo que la hacía considerar que se dedicaba a eso, o era un cantante.

Segundo, la casualidad de haber ido a parar justamente al modesto estudio de su mejor amigo. ¿Se conocían ya? Por lo que también, reflexionando un poco, quería decir que ambos trabajaban en el estudio donde también lo hacía Sasuke y se habían conocido allí. O eso suponía.

Eran demasiadas incógnitas que esperaba resolver cuanto antes.

Salió del baño y se metió en su habitación. Allí se sentó en la cama y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Iba a marcar el número de Ino, pero se dio cuenta que, si hablaba allí, en su habitación, se daba la posibilidad de que Naruto lo escuchase. La habitación donde Sasuke tenía el estudio estaba insonorizada de todo ruido del exterior, pero quién le decía a ella que Naruto no podría salir en algún momento y escucharla hablando por teléfono sobre él.

Decidió que era demasiado arriesgado. Y estaba segura de que ya le había dado un impresión de loca a el pobre chico.

En lugar de marcar el número e Ino, le escribió un whatsapp citándola en su portal en dos minutos. No tardó en llegarle la respuesta de su amiga, que no entendía nada, pero que accedió a reunirse con ella.

Guardó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio. Solo se escuchaba un breve murmullo de voces aisladas dentro del estudio, que era prácticamente eso, un murmullo al ser insonorizadas por el aislamiento acústico de la habitación.

Ino no tardó demasiado en aparecer por la esquina. Se había cambiado de ropa. A Sakura, con todo el lío, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

\- A ver, ¿qué es esa emergencia? - preguntó con fastidio.

\- Siéntate. - le ordenó.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo sin entender nada. - ¿Qué me siente? Sakura, qu...

\- Tú hazlo. Te conozco y va a ser lo mejor. - aseguró su amiga. Ino se sentó. - Antes de soltarlo, quiero que sepas que por tu culpa me estoy planteando leer esos libros tan raros y místicos que tanto te gustan.

\- Sakura, quieres decirme de una vez qué mierda pasa. Me estás asustando. - dijo seria.

\- ¡Pues que ha aparecido en mi casa!

Ino no entendía nada. Y por su cara lo dio a entender porque Sakura se sentó a su lado, la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó, nerviosa.

\- Ino, él ha aparecido en mi casa. ¿Lo entiendes? - insistió.

Ya había entendido a qué se refería Sakura. Se liberó de los brazos de su amiga, que seguía sacudiéndola, y fue ella quién la agarró de los hombros intentando tranquilizarla.

\- A ver, tranquilízate, mujer. -Sakura se relajó. O al menos lo intentó. - Cuéntamelo todo, con detalles, por favor. - dijo animada.

\- Pues... he llegado a casa y parecía que no había nadie en casa... Pero sí que había. Estaba Sasuke, pero no dónde yo pensaba que estaba... Oh, no, no... - Hablaba sin parar, Ino trataba de no gritarle esperando a que acabase para intentar tranquilizarla. - He oído un golpe en el baño, y como te he dicho, pensaba que era Sasuke. Y claro, me he preocupado, porque... a ver, es mi amigo...

\- Sakura, por el amor del cielo, abrevia. - soltó Ino viendo que se iba por las ramas.

\- Sí, sí... El que estaba en el baño no era Sasuke. Lo he llamado, preocupada por si le había ocurrido algo, pero no. Justo en ese momento se ha abierto la puerta. No la del baño, me refiero a la del estudio de Sasuke. Y ha salido él de allí.

\- ¿El chaval del metro? - preguntó Ino sin poder contenerse. Estaba atenta a cada palabra que decía Sakura.

\- No. Ha salido Sasuke. - Ino resopló frustrada, pero luego dio un brinco dándose cuenta de todo. - Ino, deja de interrumpirme y acabamos antes. - le reprochó. La chica se disculpó en silencio. - Lo que iba diciendo, Sasuke ha abierto la puerta, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se ha abierto también la del baño. - Ino abrió los ojos muy interesada. - Y me he quedado congelada porque no me esperaba verle. INO QUÉ COJONES SIGNIFICA ESTO.

Ino tenía que procesar todo eso porque estaba incrédula. Al final si que existían ese tipo de historias y no se quedaban solo en películas y libros. Porque desde luego, no era demasiado normal que dos extraños se hubieran encontrado no una, sino tres veces. Aquello tenia que significar algo. Ahora entendía porqué Sakura le había dicho lo de los libros que tanto le gustaban. Se refería a los de energías, conexiones... Tenía a su propia amiga para comprobar que todas esas "tonterías" que decían todos que leía, eran reales.

\- Sakura, querida mía, esto significa que estáis predestinados a encontraros. - dijo Ino poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Porque, si no, no me explico esta situación. - se levantó. - Primero, hace tres años os chocáis y digamos que os "conocéis" - puso las comillas con los dedos. - Segundo, os veis cada día, observandoos el uno al otro sin hablaros... - Sí no me mires así, sabes que es cierto. Y lo de él también. Te miraba seguro. - le dijo al ver que estaba a punto de negarlo. - Tercero, un día desaparece, no vuelves a saber de él, y tras años, vuelve a aparecer y desaparecer en el mismo maldito lugar dónde os encontrasteis. Y AHORA APARECE EN TU CASA.

Sakura quería gritarle a su amiga que se controlase, que estaba delirando en sus fantasías, pero es que ella misma ya no podía pensar que aquello fuese una locura. No quería creerlo, pero debía creerlo. Estaba todo ahí.

\- Ino, ya te he dicho que lo creo.

\- ¿En serio? No jodas, Sakura. - manifestó su felicidad. - No estoy loca, jajajaja. El caso - dijo más calmada. - es que no estoy segura de que pasaría si vuelve a desaparecer. Si estáis destinados a encontraros, seguramente vuelva a suceder, pero no sabría decirte el tiempo. - Sakura no entendía nada. Se había perdido completamente. - Lo que quiero decir es que podrían pasar meses, años... U otra vida.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Sakura. - Vale, Ino, hay un tope al que puedo llegar a creer. ¿Otra vida? ¿Tú te oyes?

Pero Ino no se rendía.

\- Hasta esta mañana me considerabas una loca y fanática de estas cosas, y mírate ahora, me has llamado, no porque necesitabas contármelo... -Sakura enarcó una ceja. - Bueno, obviamente sí, soy tu amiga. Pero también porque sabes que soy la única que te podría ayudar con este tema sin que parezca que estás loca. ¿O me equivoco? - Sakura suspiró con pesar y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

\- A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ino.

\- A qué hacer ahora. Quiero decir, - comenzó nerviosa. - me gustaría conocerle y eso.

Ino soltó una risotada.

\- Conocerle... y eso, eh... - la miró pícaramente.

\- ¡Ino!

\- Lo siento jajajajaja. Yo te apoyo en eso. Me refiero a que lo hagas. No sé, no pierdes nada. Ya has perdido unos cuantos años, de hecho. - Volvió a sentarse. - Habla con él.

\- No sé si me van a salir más de dos palabras. Antes ya me ha costado y...

\- Alto, alto, alto... ¿Has hablado con él? - la cortó Ino. - Me ocultas información. Así no, eh, Sakura. No.

Sakura se echó a reír.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. No te oculto más información. Pero no es que haya hablado mucho... a decir verdad, el que ha hablado ha sido él. Yo no he podido ni decir algo con sentido. - suspiró pesarosa. - Seguro que piensa que soy una loca o algo. Simplemente se ha presentado y yo he dicho encantada de conocerte y poco más – balbuceó nerviosa.

\- Anda ya, tonta. - la animó Ino. - Habrá notado que estabas nerviosa, nada más. Seguramente le ocurre a menudo. - dijo pensativa.

Sakura la interrogó con la mirada.

\- Me refiero a que es muy mono. Al menos de lo que recuerdo cuando lo vi en el metro. No es extraño que alguien se quede sin habla. - sonrió con malicia. - Tú eres el ejemplo, querida.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada. Volvió a suspirar siendo consciente de que llevaba razón.

\- A todo esto, ¿cómo se llama?

\- Naruto. - respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Uuuh... me gusta como suena. Sakura y Naruto. - dijo pensativa.

Sakura se limitó a reír.

\- Lo que vas a hacer – dijo Ino tras unos segundos en silencio - , como ya he dicho, es hablar con él. Y deprisita, además. - miró el reloj en su móvil. - Porque van a dar las ocho y media e imagino que Sasuke no se pegará mucho más tiempo grabando o haciendo quién sabe qué.

\- Entonces me estás diciendo que le hable... ¿Pero hablarle con qué propósito, Ino?

\- Ay, Sakura, hija, qué espesita eres. Pues yo qué sé, ¿para conocerle? Tú misma lo has dicho. "me gustaría conocerle y eso" - la imitó.

\- Y qué hago, ¿le invito a salir? No, Ino. No soy tan... ¿valiente? Sí supongo que ese es el adjetivo que no me define.

\- Sakura, - Ino la cogió de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. - eres una persona valiente, solo que no en este terreno. -rió. - Pero te he visto luchar por lo que quieres sin parar desde que te conozco. No te rindes. - sin soltarle las manos la acompañó hasta la puerta del portal y, con un gesto, le indicó que sacase las llaves.

Sakura se las dio y ella abrió la puerta. Acto seguido la empujó con delicadeza al interior, le tiro las llaves, que la chica atrapó al vuelo y se apoyó en la puerta para evitar que se cerrase.

\- Lo que sí voy a decirte es una cosa. - Sakura la escuchó atenta. - Yo empezaría por averiguar cosas sobre él. - le guio uno ojo. - Y ahora, sube de una vez. Y en cuanto ese chico salga por la puerta, me lo cuentas todo. Hasta luego, Sakura. - se despidió animada.

Sakura regresó al interior de su casa, muy nerviosa. El solo pensamiento de hablar con Naruto la ponía bastante nerviosa. ¿Sería capaz de no parecer una tonta como cuando tuvieron el encuentro en el baño? Quería pegarse una torta si volvía a repetirse. Además tenía un montón de dudas que no parecían querer abandonar su mente. Ella se acordaba perfectamente de él, quién sabía si era porque le dio fuerte en el momento de conocerlo, aunque solo hubieran intercambiado un par de palabras, y de miradas, cuando chocaron en el metro. ¿Pero se acordaría él realmente de ella? No parecía que fuera así. Y tampoco se le iba de la cabeza el movimiento que hizo con su brazo cuando estrecharon las manos. ¿Habría sentido el mismo estremecimiento qué ella?

Al abrir la puerta, pudo oír el sonido de la televisión encendida en la sala de estar. De la cocina, que era la primera habitación que se veía al entrar en el piso, salía un olor intenso a curry. Adoraba el curry.

Dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, y entró a la cocina. Sasuke estaba preparando pollo, el cual ya estaba en una olla haciéndose a fuego lento. El curry seguramente lo llevaba el pollo. Mientras, él estaba cortando patatas para hacerlas como acompañamiento.

Al ver entrar a Sakura, dejó de cortar patatas y se limpió las manos en un paño de cocina que había en la encimera, al lado de las patatas.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó curioso – He intentado llamarte, pero no me cogías el móvil.

\- He ido un momento a llevarle una cosa a Ino, y creo que tenía el móvil en silencio. - se excusó riendo – .

Sasuke volvió a su faena negando con la cabeza. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, el móvil en silencio, como si estuviera apagado en realidad. El día que pasase algo importante se iba a enterar.

\- No tiene remedio, Sak. - le reprendió su amigo – El día que no tengas el móvil en silencio, te monto una fiesta, te lo juro. - dijo riendo.

\- Es una costumbre centenaria en mi vida ya lo sabes.

Se encogió de hombros. Había acostumbrado a tener así el móvil desde el primer año de carrera cuando estaba en alguna clase demasiado aburrida y se ponía a leer, o al hablar por whatsapp. Era una cosa habitual, y poco a poco se fue olvidando de volver a activar el volumen del teléfono. Sasuke ya estaba harto de regañarla por lo mismo, pero era consciente de que ya no tenía remedio y prefería regañarla aún sabiendo que era inútil. Tal vez ya también por costumbre.

\- Lo sé, pero supongo que nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Quizá algún día me hagas caso. - dijo echando las patatas en una sartén para que se fuesen friendo – Te estaba llamando porque iba a hacer la cena, cosa que ya estoy haciendo, – señaló la comida que se estaba haciendo al fuego – y quería saber si querías tú también o traías algo de fuera.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la cantidad de comida que estaba haciendo y pensó que en realidad era demasiada para ellos dos.

\- Claro que quiero, hombre. Ya sabes lo mucho que me encanta tu comida – le dijo alegre – Pero no creer qué te has pasado con la cantidad? Sasuke, error de pinche, ¿a estas alturas? - bromeó –

\- No me he pasado con la cantidad, listilla. - se defendió – Es que Naruto se queda a cenar – mencionó mientras le daba la espalda para coger un par de manteles - ¿Llevarías esto a la sala de estar?

Sakura se quedó sin habla. Se había distraído tanto al entrar y hablar con su amigo, que había olvidado por un momento que Naruto seguía allí. Obvio que seguía allí, si ella no lo había visto bajar ni se habían cruzado en el ascensor.

\- Claro. - contestó como si no estuviera muriéndose por dentro, cogiendo el mantel que le tendía su amigo. – .

El sonido de la televisión en la sala de estar se acentuó a medida que se acercaba. Estaba al lado de la cocina, separada por una puerta, que en ese momento estaba cerrada. A Sasuke no le gustaba que se colase el olor mientras cocinaba y siempre la cerraba. Sakura giró el picaporte y salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La sala de estar era amplia. Lo suficiente para que cupieran un par de sofás y un enorme puf de bolitas de color verde, que siempre estaba en el suelo, y que Sakura usaba para leer junto a la terraza. Estaba decorada con algunos cuadros en las paredes, pintadas de color azul cielo. En el centro, era donde estaban los dos sofás. Y el centro, una mesita de café lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran comer en ella. Durante el invierno era habitual que colocasen una alfombra bajo la mesa y los sofás. Frente a ellos, tenían un pequeño mueble con una televisión de pantalla plana de 40" encima. Que en ese momento estaba encendida con un programa de comida. O al menos lo estaba hasta que cambió de repente a otra cadena.

Naruto se giró en el instante en que escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse, pensando que podía ser Sasuke. Cuando vio a Sakura le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo. Ella se acercó a donde él estaba sentado mientras hacía un pequeño gesto con la mano para devolverle el saludo.

\- ¿Quieres qué te ayude? - le preguntó mientras ella colocaba el mantel en la mesa. –.

\- Oh, no. No hace falta. - le respondió terminando de colocarlo rápidamente – Además, no era necesario. Ya ves que no había mucho que hacer – .

Se sentó al lado de él. No sabía cómo había reunido el valor para hacerlo, pero pensaba aprovechar que Sasuke estaba liado en la cocina para hablar un rato con él. Le costaba bastante acostumbrarse a estar junto a una persona que acababa de conocer, y era mejor empezar cuanto antes con Naruto.

\- Y dime, ¿qué estabas viendo? - le preguntó mirando la televisión y luego de nuevo a él –.

\- Om, solo hacía zapping. Tampoco es que haya algo interesante, la verdad. - dijo indiferente sin mirarla – Prefiero hablar contigo ya que estás aquí. Sasuke me ha dicho que él se encargaba de la cena y me ha mandado aquí sin que yo pudiera decir nada más – dijo rápidamente riendo –.

Sakura no sabía si lo había imaginado, pero lo notaba un poco nervioso mientras le decía lo último. Naruto apagó la televisión y entonces, volvió a mirarla. Sakura tragó. No contaba con el contacto visual tan cercano. Quizá había sido mala idea sentarse a su lado.

\- Sasuke, es muy "persuasivo" cuando quiere. -dijo intentando sonar tranquila – Pero me ha sorprendido cuando me ha dicho que te quedabas a cenar. ¿Os conocéis o simplemente es por cosas de trabajo? - le preguntó – .

\- Om, así qué quieres interrogarme, eh. - le dijo con tono suspicaz mientras ponía su dedo indice en la barbilla y ladeaba la boca a un lado.

\- Qu... No, no... Yo solo...

\- Jajajajaja. - se echó entonces a reír – Era solo una broma, mujer. No te habrás enfadado, ¿no? - se disculpó enseguida.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risotada. Lo cierto es que después de esa pequeña broma, había conseguido relajarse un poco. Si tuviera que pensar en algún adjetivo para describirle en aquel momento sería divertido.

\- No me enfado por algo así. ¿Quién se enfadaría por una cosa así?

Vio como Naruto, más tranquilo también, volvía a sonreír.

\- Te sorprendería la de gente que se ofende con facilidad. - contestó – Volviendo a la conversación y a tu pregunta, sí y sí a las dos cuestiones que me has hecho. - se acomodó en el sofá pegándose al respaldo – Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde hace unos... tres años aproximadamente. Lo conocí cuando estaba haciendo las prácticas en el estudio donde actualmente trabaja. Por aquel entonces yo trabajaba allí. - Sakura abrió los ojos. ¿Había dicho tres años? - Y me he quedado a cenar porque Sasuke me lo ha pedido. Se nos ha hecho tarde grabando y me ha invitado a cenar.

-Oh, vaya. - se limitó a decir Sakura.

No salía de su asombro. ¿Había dicho que era amigo de Sasuke desde hacía tres años? Y ella hablándole de él como si fuera un completo extraño. Si lo hubiera sabido, ¿las cosas habrían sido distintas? Seguramente sí. La parte extraña era que Sasuke nunca lo hubiera invitado a casa o algo. No serían tan amigos entonces, ¿no?

\- Que conste que el que ha insistido es él. - dijo rápidamente pensando que incomodaba a la chica o algo. - Vivo cerca de aquí y le he dicho que no era necesario, pero...

Sakura notó que se estaba disculpando porque pensaba que a ella le desagradaba que estuviera allí o algo parecido. Ojalá supiera que estaba en aquel momento en una nube por el simple hecho de estar hablando con él tan relajada. Además adoraba su voz. Y le sonaba un montón. Como si la hubiera oído antes, o con muchísima frecuencia.

\- No te preocupes, no hay problema alguno. - Naruto se rascó la cabeza más calmado – Has dicho que os conocéis desde hace tres años del estudio donde trabaja Sasuke. - él asintió - ¿Qué haces exactamente? Digo a qué te dedicas. - aclaró ella.

Naruto movió el brazo izquierdo, que estaba junto a Sakura, muy cerca a decir verdad, y lo apartó para rascarse el derecho.

\- Soy actor de doblaje y locución. También actor de teatro. - le contestó mientras dejaba descansar los brazos en su regazo – Empecé hará unos cinco años, cuando tenía dieciocho. - dijo animado.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Ahora entendía porqué le sonaba tanto su voz. Fijo que lo había escuchado en la televisión, en películas o series. Y le había gustado el detalle de que sin pretenderlo, le hubiera dicho su edad. Solo tenía a lo sumo uno o dos años más que ella.

-Y tú, ¿a qué te dedicas? - le preguntó curioso.

\- Trabajo en una empresa de marketing digital. Empecé hace poquito tiempo. Supongo que tuve suerte, porque fue acabar la carrera y entrar. - confesó tímidamente.

\- Bueno, sabiendo cómo está la cosa, sí que tuviste suerte. - le dijo él.

A Sakura le vino entonces un idea a la mente, y de paso siguió el consejo que le había dado Ino. No sabía si volvería a verle, y no se sentía capaz de pedirle el número. Pero había dicho que era amigo de Sasuke, lo cual aún la asombraba. Tres años mencionando al chico del metro y Sasuke lo conocía. Así que, no podía arriesgarse a que no volviera por allí.

\- Bueno, suerte lo tuyo. He oído que es muy difícil mantenerse en la industria del doblaje. Y bueno, Sasuke lo menciona todos los días. - dijo cruzando las piernas en el sofá.

\- Por eso lo compagino con el teatro. No hice cuatro años de arte dramático para nada – dijo riendo.

\- ¿Has estudiado arte dramático? Vaya, eso es genial – dijo asombrada.

Naruto asintió mientras se revolvía un poco el pelo. Se movía mucho mientras hablaba.

\- Y dime, y espero no se indiscreta, vas a volver por aquí ¿o ya habéis acabado Sasuke y tú? - Tragó saliva mientras evaluaba a Naruto con la mirada por si estaba incómodo o molesto con la pregunta.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Sakura lo vio morderse el labio y mover la boca pensativo. Cuanto más lo miraba más mono le parecía.

\- Pues, el trabajo ya está acabado, pero ahora que Sasuke tiene su propio estudio, y está tan cerca de casa, seguramente vuelva. - contestó.

Sakura respiro aliviada. No parecía que le hubiese molestado la pregunta ni nada. De hecho, la calma duro apenas un par de segundos, porque Naruto, tras decir aquello, se giró hacia ella quedando de frente y cara a cara.

\- Y ahora pregunto yo, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?

\- Por nada, simple curiosidad... - balbuceó como respuesta.

\- Ya. ¿No será qué te deslumbra mi presencia y quieres volver a verme? - preguntó enarcando una ceja y guiñando un ojo.

Sakura se puso nerviosa. ¿Se había notado al final que le atraía? Si es que era demasiado obvia. Cuando se lo contase a Ino se mofaría de ella durante un mes entero. Si es que sabía que no iba a salir bien, ella no servía para esas cosas. Era muy obvio que se sentía atraída por él desde que se habían visto en el baño hacía unas horas.

\- No. - respondió con la mayor rotundidad que fue capaz – Ya te he dicho que era simple curiosidad, nada más.

Uf. ¿Se había pasado con el tono? Quizá había sonado muy borde o demasiado tajante. Y ella tampoco pretendía eso. Estaba yendo todo tan bien... Y tuvo que hacer esa estúpida pregunta. Todo por hacerle caso a Ino y a sus tonterías, que en ese momento no le habían parecido una tontería, ciertamente, de sus destinos entrelazados. Era idiota. Simplemente idiota. Había echado a perder la conversación tan amena que estaba teniendo con Naruto.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Naruto la cogió de la mano al instante. Sintió una pequeña descarga cuando sus manos hicieron contacto. Sakura lo miró a la cara. Podía leer en sus ojos remordimiento y pesar. ¿Por qué? Si era ella la que lo había echado todo a perder con esas preguntas tan estúpidas.

\- Sakura, yo... - comenzó, pero la puerta abriéndose le interrumpió antes de poder decir nada más.

Soltó la mano de Sakura al instante, casi de manera automática y se separó un poco en el sofá. Sasuke asomó la cabeza desde la entrada de la cocina, sin percatarse del ambiente incómodo que reinaba desde hacía un minuto.

\- Sakura, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar las cosas?

Se levantó del sofá sin mirar a Naruto, y fue a la cocina al instante. Olía de maravilla, pero a ella se le había ido el hambre. Y no le apetecía nada tener que estar en el mismo espacio que Naruto ahora que estaba todo tan incómodo. Cogió dos platos de la alacena y los llenó de pollo con patatas. Sasuke la observaba distraída.

Fue hacia la puerta y la volvió a cerrar, no sin antes observar a Naruto, que había vuelto a encender la televisión y hacía zapping, abstraído. Allí había pasado algo en su ausencia y pensaba averiguar el qué.

-Sakura. - llamó a su amiga. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. - Me podrías explicar qué ha pasado allí afuera. - manifestó.

\- Nada. - contestó ella lo más natural que pudo.

Sasuke atravesó la cocina y se puso a su lado.

\- Ya, claro. Mira, iba a esperar a que se fuese Naruto, pero visto lo visto te lo pregunto ahora. - Sakura esperó la pregunta temerosa – Esta tarde, cuando has llegado y Naruto ha salido del baño, lo has mirado muy raro, te has quedado sin habla. ¿Por qué? - inquirió.

Sakura bufó. Sabía que la pregunta sería aquella.

\- Te lo contaré en otro momento, ¿vale? - Sasuke negó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ahora. - espetó.

La chica le dio la espalda, cogió el plato y se lo tendió a Sasuke sin mirarle.

\- Te he dicho que ahora no, Sasuke. - repitió irritada – Y ahora, llévale la cena a Naruto.

Sasuke prefirió dejar el tema por el momento. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Lo que estaba claro es que era cosa de dos, porque Naruto también estaba raro. No durante el encuentro en el baño, pero sí luego cuando entró de nuevo a la sala del estudio. Y en la sala de estar había pasado algo también. Pensaba averiguarlo costase lo qué costase.

Cogió el plato y otro que Sakura había apartado antes, y se marchó a la sala de estar.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y sopesó la idea de salir y cenar con los chicos o no. Tampoco iba a hacer un mundo de aquello, ¿no? Y Naruto parecía que iba a decirle algo antes de que Sasuke apareciese e interrumpiera.

Miró su móvil, que estaba en el bolsillo y el cuál no había mirado desde que había subido de hablar con Ino, y vio que tenía un par de mensajes de su amiga.

 _Ino: Sakura, ¿has hablado con él?_ 20:55

 _SAKURA_ _HARUNO, NO ME IGNORES. 21:05_

 _Sakura, te estoy viendo en línea. 21:20_

Sakura sabía que no podía ignorar a Ino, que tenía que contarle que todo había sido un fracaso y que no había resultado nada. Pero es que parecía que en realidad había sido un malentendido y simplemente estaba haciendo un mundo de algo insignificante. Como si se tratase de una adolescente, otra vez, para variar.

 _Sakura: Ino, sigue en mi casa. 21:21_

 _Se ha quedado a cenar. 21:21_

 _Cuando se vaya te llamo y hablamos. 21:22_

Su amiga le envió el emoji del pulgar hacia arriba dándole a entender que estaría pendiente del móvil cuando ella pudiera hablar.

Volvió a guardar el móvil y decidió que se tomaría un yogur y se iría a su cuarto. El único fallo del plan era que tendría que pasar por la sala de estar y no le apetecía que Sasuke la mirase como cuando se pensaba que era su hermana pequeña y podía reprocharle cosas. Odiaba esa mirada inquisitiva que ponía. La misma que había puesto hacia unos minutos cuando le estaba intentando sacar lo qué había ocurrido.

Resopló. Podía oír la televisión en la sala y a los chicos manteniendo una conversación. Aguzó el oído para ver si hablaban de ella, pero parecía que no. ¿Sasuke había pasado de mencionarle nada a Naruto? No. Estaba segura que no le había preguntado nada porque estaba ella allí y podía escucharlos. O bien, no quería incomodar a Naruto sabiendo que era él el que lo había invitado a cenar.

Cogió un yogur de la nevera y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa a comérselo tranquilamente. En cuanto terminase se volvía a su cuarto. Se miró la mano que le había agarrado Naruto. Otra vez la sensación, pero está vez había sido más intensa. ¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? Ya era la segunda vez.

Tiró el envase vacío a la basura y se armó de valor para salir. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volverse a la puerta y salir, entró Naruto. Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. Naruto despegó los labios para hablar, o eso pensó Sakura. Pero volvió a cerrar la boca y se acercó a ella. Sakura no podía moverse demasiado porque estaba justo pegada al fregadero y la salida se la tapaba Naruto. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás y le dejó más espacio. Y entonces habló.

\- Sakura, lo de antes... Solo intentaba hacer una broma. No sabía que te lo ibas a tomar tan mal y... Oye, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Nunca me paro a pensar en lo qué hago y la mayoría de las veces la cago muchísimo. - se disculpó sin cortar el contacto visual.

\- Estás disculpado. Pero la verdad es que yo también me he pasado reaccionando así. - admitió ella – Y te pido disculpas también.

Naruto negó.

\- No, no voy a dejar que te disculpes cuando no tienes la culpa de nada. - le dijo con suavidad – Me quedo con la parte en la que me dices que estoy perdonado y obviaré el resto.

\- Pero...

¿Amigos? - cortó tendiéndole la mano.

Sakura dudó antes de darle la mano. Si lo hacía, ¿sentiría lo mismo que las dos veces anteriores? Miró la mano del chico y apretó los labios. Alzó el brazo, con dudas, y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Y volvió a sentirlo, pero está vez fue cálida. Una sensación cálida. Y luego un ligero calambre que hizo que los dos se soltasen las manos.

\- ¡Auch! - dijeron a la vez.

Se miraron las palmas sin entender nada.

\- Yo... - comenzó Naruto – Solo venía a por un par de cervezas. Sasuke ha bajado un momento a por algo y me ha dicho que había en la nevera.

Sakura pensaba que iba a decir otra cosa y se sintió decepcionada. Sonrió, se acercó a Naruto, que no le quitaba ojo, y abrió la nevera. Luego se cruzo de brazos.

\- Ahí tienes. Coge lo que quieras. - le invitó ella – Y sí amigos. - dijo a continuación reanudando el tema.

Naruto cogió dos botellines y le tendió uno a la chica, pero esta negó declinando el ofrecimiento.

\- No me gusta la cerveza. Si hay ahí es por Sasuke.

\- Bueno, no podías ser tan genial cómo parecías. - se limitó a decir llevándose el botellín a los labios para beber.

\- ¡Oye! - dijo Sakura riendo.

\- Debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido. No hay mucha gente a la que no le guste la cerveza.

Sakura se apoyó en la encimera de brazos cruzados.

\- Dicen que tienes que acostumbrarte a su sabor, pero yo nunca me he acostumbrado. - dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

El joven se acercó a ella y la imitó apoyándose a su lado y con una sonrisa zorruna dijo:

\- Lo que decía, no eres tan genial.

Sakura le sacó la lengua.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta de la calle cerrarse, y por la puerta de la cocina apareció Sasuke. Traía una bolsa del super 24h que había abajo. Pareció sorprenderse de ver a los dos chicos hablando tan animadamente porque abrió los ojos mirando primero a Sakura y luego a Naruto, que estaba a su lado apurando la cerveza.

\- Vaya, no esperaba veros a los dos aquí. - se limitó a decir mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó Naruto retirándose de donde estaba.

Sasuke sacó una bolsa de snacks y caminó hacia uno de los muebles para coger un bol donde echarlos.

\- Pues porque me he ido hace cinco minutos y tú estabas en la sala de estar. - contestó con obviedad. - De hecho has sido tú el que me ha pedido snacks salados y una cerveza. Y por supuesto he tenido que bajar a toda pastilla como si fueras una embarazada teniendo un antojo. - añadió con mofa mientras echaba los snacks en el bol.

Sakura ahogó una carcajada. Así que Sasuke había ido "obligado" por Naruto a comprar. ¿Lo habría hecho a posta porque quería hablar con ella? Observó al chico un instante y comprobó que la miraba de reojo. Cuando se dio cuenta apartó rápido la vista y regresó a su amigo.

\- ¿Quién no tiene snacks en su propia casa? - dijo – Y yo no te he obligado a bajar. Has sido tú el que lo ha hecho tan pronto como te he dicho que lo que apetecía ahora era justamente eso.

\- Venga, hombre, si se ha notado la urgencia en tu voz. - contraatacó Sasuke con una ladina sonrisa – Pareciera que te querías quedar a solas con Sakura – soltó como quién no quiere la cosa.

Naruto, que estaba bebiendo, se atragantó con la cerveza.

\- Ten cuidado, hombre.

El chico tosió un par de veces antes de hablar.

\- Deja de decir gilipolleces -espetó.

\- Yo solo digo lo qué veo – se giro hacia Sakura - ¿Tú no lo ves, Sakura?

Ella se limitó a quitarse de la encimera donde estaba apoyada y a encogerse de hombros. Si Naruto se había querido quedar a solas con ella era cosa suya. Y en caso de ser así, seguramente habría sido porque quería hablar sobre el malentendido de antes. Cosa que ya había demostrado de sobra. Pero mirando al chico, que estaba algo rojo, y no podía ser de la cerveza, porque Sasuke las compraba sin alcohol, no pudo evitar pensar que sí que quería quedarse con ella y había mandado a Sasuke a comprar a propósito.

\- A mí no me metáis en vuestras tonterías. - dijo pasando entre los dos – Yo me voy a mi habitación que estoy cansada. Así que buenas noches, chicos. - se despidió.

\- Buenas noches -dijeron los dos.

Entró al baño antes de irse a su habitación para lavarse los dientes y desde allí escuchó a los chicos hablar. Las paredes eran de papel y la cocina y el baño estaban pared con pared haciendo que se escuchase todo.

\- Ahora que se ha ido Sakura, - escuchó a Sasuke - ¿ha pasado algo en la sala de estar?

\- Nada que tenga importancia.

\- ¿Seguro? - insistió el moreno – No lo parecía, eh.

\- Ya te digo yo que no. -contestó en tono jovial - Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa. Es tarde.

Tras un breve silencio, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

\- Tío, no te habrás enfadado, ¿no?

\- Naah.- contestó el rubio – Pero es que no ha pasado nada y te poner muy pesadito cuando quieres.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó Sasuke.

Entonces se volvió a hacer el silencio y Sakura no escuchó nada más hasta unos minutos después cuando escuchó a Naruto despedirse. Supo que ya era hora de salir del baño. Sabía que si Sasuke la pillaba saliendo de allí sabría que los había estado escuchando.

Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, salió del baño y entró en su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su pijama. Luego puso el móvil a cargar, que estaba muerto, y le dejó un mensaje a Ino diciéndole que la llamaría en cinco minutos.

Escuchó la puerta de la calle y supo que Naruto se había marchado.

Marcó el número de Ino y esperó. Cuando su amiga descolgó, le pidió que le contase todo con pelos y señales. El resto de la noche, hasta que Sakura decidió que ya era suficiente tertulia, le contó todo lo acontecido a Ino. Y cuando su amiga estuvo satisfecha con lo que había oído, entonces, ambas amigas se despidieron y Sakura se fue a dormir.

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Espero vuestros comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

_Pues de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Lluvia.**

Aquel sábado de octubre había amanecido totalmente nublado, y solo habían pasado un par de horas hasta que había empezado a caer un fina lluvia que había cubierto toda la ciudad por completo. Finalmente el otoño había comenzado. Se había hecho de rogar bastante ese año. Y lo cierto es que era realmente necesario que lloviese y que llegase el frío. El cambio climático y el calentamiento global habían provocado que las estaciones se volvieran locas. De hecho, el otoño y la primavera prácticamente ni existían. El verano se alargaba hasta finales de octubre y el invierno hasta que no llegaba mayo no parecía querer marcharse.

Por supuesto ese año no iba a ser distinto, pero la lluvia y el frío siempre eran bienvenidos, y a Sakura le encantaba el frío. El calor era horrible, sudabas como un pollo, estabas todo el día pegajoso, y más te valía estar hidratado si no querías morir de sed. En invierno, sí, hacía frío, pero te tapabas con veinte mil capas de ropa y podías combatirlo mucho mejor. Y además, era más reconfortante entrar en calor al llegar a casa de haber estado fuera todo el día.

Aquella mañana Sakura había decidido aprovechar que tenía el día libre, ya que los fines de semana no trabajaba, para sacar ropa más de abrigo y guardar parte de la de verano. Su parte menos favorita de que llegasen las bajas temperaturas y el mal tiempo, pero no tenía alternativa, no podía quedarse con la ropa de verano eternamente.

Su cuarto era una auténtica leonera: tenía ropa en el suelo, ropa encima de la cama, los cajones abiertos, la bolsa de ropa, que utilizaba para cambiar su armario, abierta y en ella asomaba más ropa... Y otra bolsa de basura para dar de baja aquellas prendas que ya no se ponía o que ya no le valían. Por supuesto la donaría, no le gustaba tirar la ropa sabiendo que había gente que no tenía.

Por suerte ya no le quedaba mucho por hacer. Tenía casi toda la ropa ya totalmente repartida y colocada en su armario. También, al colocarla, se había dado cuenta de que tenía que ir a comprar alguna que otra prenda. Unos cuantos jerseys no le vendrían mal, y también necesitaría un par de zapatos nuevos. Tal vez unos botines calentitos serían una buena opción.

\- Oye, Sak... - se abrió la puerta y apareció Sasuke. - Guaalaa, si que tienes ropa, madre mía. - comentó entrando en el cuarto de Sakura.

\- Ya, lo normal. ¿Querías algo? - le preguntó.

\- Nada, que voy a salir un rato. No me esperes para comer, comeré fuera.

Sakura cerró el armario y sonrió con picardía.

\- Uuuuh... ¿Una cita? - le preguntó a su amigo.

\- Qué va. Ojalá jajaja. Llevo tanto a dos velas que ya no sé ni cómo ligar. - contestó riendo. - Es que he quedado con unos cuantos compañeros del trabajo.

Rápidamente Sakura pensó en Naruto. ¿Él también iría? Había pasado ya una semana desde que había estado allí y no había vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces. Y por supuesto no le iba a preguntar a Sasuke para que se pusiera a picarla con hacía desde que Sabía que Naruto era el chico del metro. Para él fue toda una sorpresa al principio. Y luego, se echó a reír. No todos los días tu mejor amiga y compañera de piso se pilla como una colegiala de uno de tus amigos, habláis de él, y ni siquiera sabes que se trata de la misma persona que tú conoces.

\- No Sakura, Naruto no viene. - dijo él leyéndole el pensamiento.

\- ¿Te he preguntado acaso?

\- No hace falta, lo leo en tu cara, pringada. - se metió con ella.

Sakura le pegó un pequeño empujón. Siempre estaban igual, nada cambiaba.

\- Anda, vete ya o llegarás tarde.

\- Me estás echando porque no quieres seguir hablando de tu amor platónico.

\- Pero será posible. -dijo riendo- Hace una semana me decías que no me obsesionase con alguien al que ni siquiera conocía, y ahora estás aprobando que sí lo haga.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, eso cambia cuando yo sí conozco a ese alguien. - le contestó triunfante. - Pero llevas razón y debo irme. Hasta -luego, Julieta. - se despidió.

Sakura simplemente obvió el hecho de que la llamase Julieta y siguió con su tarea.

Su teléfono, el cual inexplicablemente no estaba en silencio, comenzó a sonar insistente. La joven sorteó una par de prendas de ropa del suelo y consiguió llegar hasta su cama donde estaba el móvil. Vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Ino."Como no", se dijo antes de descolgar el teléfono y contestar.

 _Aquí, Julieta._

 _-¿Eh? Qué dices, Sakura?_

 _Nada, olvidalo, cosas mías. - contestó. - ¿Querías algo?_

 _Sip. - respondió su amiga al otro lado. - Esta tarde, tú y yo, compritas para aprovechar el día libre. Y no acepto un no por respuesta._

Sakura sonrió. Parecía que lo de las comprar ocurriría antes de lo que imaginaba. Miró por la ventana y vio que seguia lloviendo. Y parecía que había apretado y llovía más que antes.

 _Por mí, vale, pero solo si deja de llover con esta insistencia._

 _Sai me deja el coche, vamos al centro comercial y lo dejamos en el parking._

 _Ah, entonces guay. ¿A qué hora?_

Tras unos segundos de espera, Ino le contestó.

 _Pues son las 12 y media. ¿Te viene bien a la 1 en tu portal? Paso a recogerte, comemos allí ¿y ya nos metemos a comprar?_

 _Imposible. Llevo toda la mañana liada organizando la ropa y aún me queda como para estar lista dentro de media hora. Tengo que ducharme y todo, Ino._

 _Mmmm... Bueno, ¿pues después de comer?_

 _Vale. ¿Sobre las cuatro en mi portal para recogerme? - preguntó Sakura._

 _Okay. Hasta luego, Sakura. - se despidió Ino. Y colgó._

Terminó de ordenar su habitación, limpió un poco la casa y se metió en la ducha. Cuando el reloj dio las dos y media de la tarde, se sentó en el sofá, puso la televisión y empezó a comer. Se había hecho una ensalada de garbanzos con tomate, espinacas, tofu y queso.

No acostumbraba a estar sola todos los día y aprovechaba cada minuto. Pero en ese momento echaba de menos a Sasuke. Con sus respectivos trabajos, se veían poco, y los fines de semana aprovechaban para comer juntos y charlar. Pero ese sábado Sasuke ya había hecho planes para comer y la casa se le hacía bastante solitaria. El sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra el suelo de la terraza la relajaba muchísimo. Le bajó el volumen al televisor y comió tranquilamente escuchando simplemente la lluvia cayendo.

Pensó en Naruto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Comiendo también? Sakura no paraba de preguntarse cuándo volvería a pasar por casa. Le había dicho que vivía cerca de allí, pero tampoco hablaron más de ello y tampoco sabía gran cosa sobre su casa, ni nada.

Aquel día no le había dado importancia, pero, ¿y si era cierto lo qué dijo Sasuke? ¿Quería quedarse a solas con ella y por eso dijo lo de los frutos secos? Que ella supiera, no los probó al final, solo se bebió la cerveza. Los había escuchado hablar desde el baño y no había tenido tiempo de coger alguno, o al menos ella no lo escuchó. Y mientras ella había estado en la cocina, y Sasuke había llegado con la bolsita, tampoco los probó.

Ya lo había hablado con Ino, y evitaba pensar en ello, pero le parecía rara aquella manera de comportarse. Parecía que no se acordaba de ella, y en realidad era normal. Ella era la única loca que se quedaba pillada por la misma persona durante tres años.

Simplemente se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas en su cabeza. Naruto no se acordaba de ella, Naruto no haíia hecho nada para quedarse a solas con ella, Naruto ni siquiera estaba interesado en ella... ¿O sí? Porque se lo notaba nervioso mientras hablaban en el sofá. El mismo en el que estaba Sakura sentada.

Suspiró.

\- Ya estoy otra vez con mis ridículas paranoias. - dejo el plato vacio en la mesita y se tumbó en el sofá.

Aún tenia el pelo mojado de la ducha y no tardaría tampoco demasiado en secarse. La mejor decisión que habia tomado fue la de cortarse el pelo por encima de los hombros. Eran todo ventajas a la hora de peinarlo y secarlo. Además, le quedaba genial. O eso le decía todo el mundo.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó. Le esperaba una bonita tarde de compras con Ino. Bonita sí, pero estresante también. Lo que apasionaba a la gente cuando llovía era atrincherarse en los centros comerciales y no salir de allí en horas. Era algo que odiaba. Y encima eran muy groseros, te empujaban y ni se disculpaban luego.

Hizo mentalmente una lista de cosas que necesitaba para esa temporada. Jerseys, algún pantalón vaquero, unas botas... Eso era realmente lo qué debería comprar, pero sabía que luego se llevaría algo más convencida por Ino. Era un peligro.

Llegaron al centro comercial a las cuatro y media. Era el más grande de la ciudad y estaba a las afueras de la misma. Contaba con cuatro plantas, cada una con distinto contenido. Así la primera planta era la zona de restaurantes; la segunda la de tiendas de ropa; la tercera decoración para el hogar; y la cuarta era lo más parecido a un Ikea.

Tal cómo pensaba Sakura, aquel día habia muchísima gente. Estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos buscando algún aparcamiento libre. Cuando por fin consiguieron aparcar, tuvieron que recorrer medio parking hasta el ascensor para subir a la segunda planta, que era hacia dónde se dirigían. El plan, en un principio, era ir tranquilamente tienda por tienda, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y vieron la cantidad de gente que había, el plan se fue al garete.

Si querían llevarse algo no podrían ir tienda por tienda. Entre que esperaban la cola para pagar aquello que hubieran elegido, podrían estar muchísmo tiempo. Así que lo hablaron y decidieron que irían a sus tiendas habituales y probarían allí. Nada de pensar mucho en qué comprar, irían a por una prenda en específico, y la comprarían.

Así, por ejemplo, Sakura que necesitaba jerseys, iría simplemente a mirar jerseys. Era una pena que no pudieran mirar tranquilas, pero cuando había tanta gente era imposible.

Entraron en la primera y echaron un rápido vistazo en busca de la ropa. La tienda estaba organizada adecuadamente, y eso era algo que les encantaba a ambas. La temporada de invierno estaba ya ahí, por lo que no faltaban abrigos, pantalones largos y bien calentitos a simple vista, sudaderas, jerseys... etc.

Algo que también le encantaba a Sakura de aquella tienda era que la ropa no estaba separada por géneros. Y chicos y chicas podían comprarse lo que quisieran.

Sakura e Ino se dirigieron a la zona de los abrigos. Había uno en color verde oscuro, estilo militar, muy bonito. No lo pensó demasiado. Buscó su talla, se lo probó por encima y decidió que se lo compraba. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo un abrigo de ese color.

\- Oye Sakura, te importa si me compro el mismo, pero en marrón. - le preguntó su amiga mostrándole el abrigo que ella llevaba en la mano, pero en color marrón.

\- Claro que no me importa, mujer.

Ino le sonrió agradecida.

\- ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Este color te tiene que quedar genial. - le dijo quitándose el abrigo y tendiéndoselo para que se lo probase.

Intercambiaron los abrigos y Sakura se colocó el que se quería llevar Ino. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que había justo al lado y comprobó que era cierto, ese color le sentaba muy bien también. Se giró hacia Ino y caminó hacia ella como si fuera una modelo.

\- Bueno, tenías razón, este color me favorece mucho. - comentó jovial.

\- Yo creo que el verde te queda mejor. - Escuchó cerca de su oido.

Se dio la vuelta al instante reconociendo aquella voz. Naruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo. Se había inclinado segundos antes hacia delante para poder ponerse a la altura de Sakura, y así alcanzar a hablarle al oído, y se enderezó lentamente sin sacar las manos de los desgastados bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

\- ¡Naruto! - exclamó con alegría Sakura.

No podía ocultar que se alegraba de verle. ¿Podía cambiarte el estado de ánimo con solo ver a una persona? Sakura acababa de comprobar que sí. Justo hace una hora escasa estaba pensando en qué estaría haciendo él, y ahora, en ese preciso instante aparecía detrás de ella, en la misma tienda. ¿La ciudad era tan pequeña? Y precisamente se encontraban en todas partes. Aunque no era tan impresionante encontrarse con él en el centro comercial como en su casa.

\- Qué alegría verte. - dijo intentando que no se notase que estaba nerviosa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a hacer unas comprar para mi nueva casa. Unas estanterías, que no me vendrían nada mal. - contestó riendo.

Sakura rió también. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Espera... si venías por muebles, ¿no tendrías qué estar en otra planta? - preguntó confundida.

\- Sí, claro jajaja. Pero antes me he pasado a ver si encontraba una sudadera que vi en el catálogo de una de las tiendas. Pasaba por esta zona y te he visto desde fuera. - explicaba mientras se tambaleaba sobre las puntas de sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás. - Así que he pensado en saludarte.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en lo mono que era mientras hablaba. El día del piso no se había fijado, pero cuando hablaba siempre hacía algún gesto o movimiento. Cuando hablaba con ella en el piso, movía mucho los brazos, o se rascaba. En aquel momento lo que hacía era balancearse sobre sus pies sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse si realmente no haría todos esos gestos porque estaba nervioso o simplemente porque era una particularidad suya sin más.

\- Ah, vale. Y entonces no has podido evitar acercarte por detrás a asustarme. ¿Lo has pensado cuando me has visto o mientras te acercabas?

\- Lo he pensado cuando te he visto probarte el abrigo que te has puesto en primer lugar, y me he dado cuenta de... - calló de repente y después de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, acabó la frase nervioso. - De que te ibas a probar otro y el primero te favorecía más.

La joven noto como tomaba aire. ¿Había querido decir eso realmente? Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que no. Ahora si podía decir que se había puesto nervioso mientras hablaba con ella. Y la forma de acabar la frase... Era obvio que quería decir otra cosa, pero se había callado y había pensado en otra cosa qué decir en lugar de la que estaba pensando.

\- Ejem. - interrumpió Ino. Los dos giraron sus cabezas para mirarla. - Me parece genial que os hayáis encontrado otr... Aquí, en el centro comercial, pero sigo aquí.

Sakura contuvo un grito de alarma cuando su amiga casi habla de más. Naruto, sin embargo, no pareció notar nada raro y se acercó a Ino.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que a Sakura se le ha olvidado presentarnos. - dijo diligente. - Naruto Uzumaki. - se presentó él tal y cómo había hecho días atrás con Sakura, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y tendiendo una hacia Ino para que la estrechase. La joven rubia sonrió y la estrechó.

\- Ino Yamanaka, mejor amiga de la señorita de pelo rosa que está a tu lado. Encantada Naruto. Sakura ya me ha hablado de ti. - dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Sakura quiso lanzarse contra su amiga y estrangularla ahí mismo. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría soltar eso así? ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender a cerrar el pico? Y encima se reía la muy bellaca. Hacía un minuto casi la lía con decir que se alegraba que se hubieran encontrado otra vez, y ahora, como si nada, soltaba que ella le había hablado de él. "Pero será la muy..."

\- ¿Ah, sí? - respondió Naruto sorprendido. - ¿Y que es lo qué ha dicho de mí? - interrogó a Ino echando una mirada a Sakura.

\- Oh, nada. No te creas tampoco que me dijo mucho. - contestó cruzándose de brazos. - Solo me comentó que un tal Naruto, amigo de Sasuke, había estado en su casa.

\- Om. - dijo Naruto.

Sakura notó en el tono de su voz una ligera decepción. Como si no fuera eso lo qué esperaba oír.

\- Dime, Naruto, nos acompañas y nos asesoras, ¿o estás ocupado? - le preguntó Ino. - Después de todo, estaba aquí mientras decías que tenía que comprar muebles para tu nuevo piso. - dejo caer tranquilamente.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza en actitud cohibida.

\- Bueno, no puedo negarme si me lo pedís. - dijo.

Ino rió.

\- Qué modesto eres. Si se te nota que lo estás deseando. - Se dirigió entonces hacia su amiga. - Tú qué dices, ¿le dejamos qué se una a nuestra travesía por el centro comercial?

Sakura se moría de ganas de pasar tiempo con Naruto y era obvio que no iba a negarse, que le parecía una idea magnífica. Pero se veían las intenciones de Ino por todas partes y no sabía a dónde llevaría todo aquello. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que se habían presentado, e Ino ya había hecho que se sintiera más avergonzada e inquieta que nunca. La había puesto nerviosa, primero con lo de que le había hablado de él, y ahora con lo de acompañarlas. Si se quedaban los tres, estaba segura de que Ino continuaría con aquellos comentarios.

Miró a Naruto, al que notaba bastante intranquilo. No iba a hacerle pasar por una situación en la que no estuviera cómodo. Así que armándose de toda su fuerza de voluntad, decidió poner una excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para no parecerle una maleducada a Naruto.

Iba a responder a la cuestión de Ino, cuando el teléfono de su amiga sonó y esta descolgó sin darle tiempo a responderle.

\- Dime, Sai... ¿Qué? - dijo alarmada. - Mierda, no me jodas... Bueno, pero... No, no... Que te quedes tranquilo, que en nada estoy allí. - Sakura intentada entender algo de la conversación, pero no pillaba ni la mitad. - Qué me da igual, hombre... Vale... Sí... Okay, hasta ahora. - se despidió colgando. - Chicos, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. - se excusó apenada.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Sakura.

\- Se ha ido a la mierda una tubería o algo y se ha encharcado todo el suelo del baño. A la vecina de abajo le ha salido una gotera enorme. Me voy a tener que marchar porque Sai no llega hasta las ocho al trabajo.

\- Bueno, entonces nada, ya dejamos para otro día la tarde de compras...- dijo Sakura entristecida. ¿Te acuerdas de dónde dejaste el coche?

Ino enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿No te vas a quedar? Me has dicho de camino aquí que tenías pensado venir antes de que yo te llamase esta mañana. - Sakura afirmó con la cabeza. - Pues entonces quédate, boba.

\- ¿Pero cómo me voy a quedar? ¿Cómo vuelvo?

Su amiga abrió la boca reconociendo que llevaba razón. Un segundo después abrió los ojos, y Sakura supo que se le había pasado algo por la mente, y sospechó que tenía que ver con ella de algún modo por cómo la miró. Ino se dirigió entonces a Naruto.

\- ¿Te has venido en coche?

\- Em... sí. - contestó.

\- Pues entonces asunto resuelto. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Te quedas con Naruto, os hacéis compañía. Luego que te lleve a casa. Total, sabe dónde vives, ¿no?

Los dos chicos asintieron desconcertados.

\- Pues nada, os abandono. Y lo siento en el alma, de verdad. - se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia ello. - Sakura, ¿te importa comprarme el abrigo y luego te doy el dinero?

\- Ah, claro que no, traqnuila.

\- Eres la mejor. - dijo dándole un abrazo de despedida. - Un placer conocerte Naruto. - y se marchó.

Sakura no sabía cómo había pasado todo tan rápido, pero, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se había quedado con Naruto. Hasta hacía nada de tiempo estaba intentando inventar una excusa para no sonar borde y evitar que el chico se quedase con ellas, y ahora Ino se había ido, y ella estaba al lado de él sin saber qué decirle.

En la tienda sonaba una canción indie muy acorde con el ambiente y la situación en la que se encontraba, y una vez más, maldijo al destino. Destino al que empezaba a creer y a odiar por cosas cómo esa. Tenía que romperse una tubería justo en ese momento para que Ino la dejase a solas. Bueno, a decir verdad, aquello le parecía la mar de raro y muy casual. Y por ello, odiaba al destino. De todas formas, tampoco le había dado tiempo a declinar la idea de Ino de quedarse con Naruto, porque su amiga lo había dicho tan rápido y sin darle demasiado tiempo a procesarlo, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se había despedido de su amiga y le costaba pensar con claridad.

\- Bueno, qué itinerario tenías pensado. - le preguntó Naruto despejando el breve silencio que Ino había dejado tras su marcha.

\- Pues... mmm... Lo cierto es que no lo he pensado. - dijo riendo. - Ino es la que suele guiarme cuando vamos de comprar. Y ahora se ha ido, – "dejándome contigo" pensó – así que si quieres podemos ir a buscar esa sudadera de la que hablabas y luego ya vemos. ¿Te parece?

\- Me parece genial. - contestó animado.

\- Genial. Pues pagó los abrigos y vamos.

El sonido de las distintas conversaciones mezcladas creaba en una de las plazas del centro comercial una atmósfera extraña y cálida a la vez. Tantas personas, que había decidido pasar aquel día lluvioso dentro de ese enorme lugar... Parejas, familias, incluso personas solitarias. Al sonido de las voces de todos ellos, se unía el de las tazas, las cucharas y el ajetreo del constante ritmo de los trabajadores de los distintos comercios que se encontraban en aquella placita. Una risotada, el sonido de un bebé que lloraba, el susurro de dos enamorados...

La luz natural entraba a raudales por unos enormes ventanales que había una planta más arriba, a pesar de que la lluvia persistía constante afuera.

Eran las seis de la tarde, y los dos jóvenes había decidido sentarse en una de las mesas de una cafetería a descansar un rato y matar el hambre que se había instalado en sus estómagos. Habían estado aproximadamente casi un par de horas entrando en varias tiendas y comprando ropa. Sakura llevaba un par de bolsas llenas de lo que había ido a buscar. Había comprado dos jerseys; uno de color verde, y otro en color negro. Además consiguió, después de buscar en tres tiendas, y de arrastrar al pobre Naruto, un par de botines con un poco de tacón en color piel y que quedarían geniales con un par de vaqueros que había conseguido a precio regalado.

Había sido agotador, pero había logrado comprar lo qué necesitaba. Y Naruto la había acompañado en todo momento sin queja alguna, dando su opinión, aunque ella no la pidiera, y haciendo que se sonrojase en un par de ocasiones al decirle que estaría muy guapa con esto o aquello. Si Ino hubiera estado ahí, como tendría que haber sido, le habría dicho que le estaba tirando fichas. Pero eso no podía ser, y simplemente estaba siendo amable con ella. Como cuando la sorprendió diciéndole que el abrigo verde, y que llevaba en una de las bolsas, le quedaba muy bien.

Él por su parte solo había comprado la sudadera que había visto en el catálogo y dos camisas de cuadros muy estilo grunge que parecían sacadas de tumblr.

Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa, cotilleando su móvil mientras esperaba a que llegase Naruto con los cafés que habían pedido. La joven en cuanto había pagado los abrigos, pensó que estaría bastante incómoda con Naruto, pero para su sorpresa parecía que se conocieran desde siempre y la conversación se dio con total naturalidad durante todo el tiempo.

El chico apareció con dos cafés en una pequeña bandeja y se sentó en la silla que había justo a su lado. Sakura guardó el móvil, ya que le parecía una falta de respeto estar con el móvil cuando había más gente. Y más si solo la acompañaba Naruto y el móvil podóa cortar toda la conversación.

\- Tu frappuchino con leche de soja. - le dijo cogiendo el vaso de café y poniéndolo delante de ella.

\- Gracias, ¿cuánto te debo? - le preguntó sacando su cartera.

\- Nada. - dijo Naruto dando un sorbo a su café. - Te invito yo. - le dijo al percatarse de cómo lo miraba Sakura.

\- Y una mierda, Naruto. Bastante tengo con que encima tengas que llevarme a casa.

\- Pero si me pilla de camino. - le dijo quitándole importancia. - Además, que es un café, no te he comprado un diamante ni nada parecido.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaría que le comprase un diamante, pero rápidamente eliminó esa idea de su mente y volvió al planeta tierra.

\- A la próxima invito yo. - expresó con fastidio.

\- Ah, con qué habrá una próxima. - dijo Naruto optimista.

Sakura se llevó la pajita a los labios para evitar responder. ¿Quería? Oh, vamos, por supuesto que que sí. A esas alturas negar que le gustaba Naruto era algo estúpido. Solo había pasado con él, ¿cuánto? Un par de horas. Y con eso ya le bastaba para saber lo a gusto que estaba con él. Era como si lo conociese desde siempre. No con todo el mundo había tenido esa sensación tan cálida desde el principio. Y ya no podía decir que estaba pillada de un desconocido, porque al menos sabía que se llamaba Naruto, que tenía 23 años, que era actor y que le gustaba como hacía mucho que no le gustaba alguien. Además poseía un sentido del humor innegable y era algo que ella valoraba muchísimo, que la hicieran reír.

Al final se alegraba de que Ino se hubiera ido. De haberse quedado, habría estado todo el rato instigándola a decirle cosas a Naruto. O quién sabe, incluso hacerle alguna jugarreta para que se lanzase. Con Ino nunca se sabía.

\- No sé, puede. - dijo ella finalmente. - Disfruto de tu compañía.

No podía creerse qué hubiera dicho eso. ¿Se lo tomaría él cómo un intento pobre de ligar? Esperaba que no.

\- El otro día en el piso me dio esa sensación. Antes de que... bueno, de que metiera la pata y creyese que intentabas ligar conmigo. - confesó riendo.

\- Créeme, si intentase ligar contigo, te reirías. - admitió ella.

Naruto apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó mirándola.

\- Porque no sé. - declaró riendo.

\- Pues yo no estoy tan seguro.

¿Eso qué había querido decir? Porque Sakura se había perdido y no parecía que fuese a encontrarse.

\- Naruto, ¿me estás diciendo que de verdad pensabas qué intentaba ligar contigo?

\- Sip. - reconoció removiendo su café con la pajita y desviando la mirada.

Ahora sí podía decir que sabía cuándo estaba nervioso. Y en ese momento lo estaba. Sakura no sabía si le divertía aquello o le entusiasmaba.

\- Te repito que no sé ligar. Así que el otro día no estaba ligando contigo. Y desde luego hoy, ahora,- hizo énfasis en la palabra- tampoco. - Naruto la miró sonriendo. - Pero de ti no sé si puedo decir lo mismo.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- Es solo que lo parece... no sé, no me hagas mucho caso. - esta vez la que desvió la mirada fue ella.

\- Sakura, yo no soy de ligar con nadie. Si me gustases, lo sabrías. - le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Volvió a desviar la mirada, nerviosa, escondiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que tenía una lucha interna en su mente, con multitud de preguntas, sobre si le gustaba o no. Si estaba nervioso con ella, o si solo lo parecía. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conversación de todas formas? Ella solo le había dicho que le gustaba su compañía, solo eso. ¿Por qué le había tenido que dar él la vuelta?

\- ¿Cómo tengo que tomarme eso? - le preguntó. - Porque desde luego, no sé si te gusto o no. Además, tampoco nos conocemos tanto, Naruto. - le dijo intentando sonar indiferente. - Nos hemos visto dos veces y simplemente hemos hablado poco. No pienses que me conoces, y no esperes que yo te conozca a ti.

Vaya, discurso tan innecesario le había soltado de gratis. Vio que el semblante de Naruto se oscurecía, y vio también en su mirada un atisbo de duda antes de hablar.

\- Es verdad, Sakura, no nos hemos visto nunca. - dijo apesadumbrado mordiéndose el labio. - Pero no tienes porqué tratarme así tampoco.

\- Naruto, yo... lo siento. - se disculpó ella.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Sabría cómo salir del hoyo en el que se había metido?

\- Tranquila, quizá el que tiene la culpa soy yo.

\- No. - negó ella con la cabeza. - No debería haber dicho eso. Es solo que... - calló.

\- ¿Qué...?

Tomó aire. ¿Se lo decía? ¿Le contaba que ella si lo conocía, o al menos de vista porque se habían chocado hacía años en una parada de metro y ambos habían perdido el metro? Qué creía que tantos encuentros eran cosa del destino, qué estaban destinados a encontrarse... ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso? La tomaría por una lunática seguro.

\- Que me siento muy bien estando contigo. - dijo tras un breve silencio.

\- Yo también. Es como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo -le dijo él con la mirada perdida.

Sakura buscó su mano. Fue un gesto innato y muy natural. Sus dedos se buscaron al instante, entrelazándose. Y de nuevo, esa corriente eléctrica que habían sentido las anteriores ocasiones que había tenido contacto. Solo que esta vez fue soportable, y no tan intenta como las otras veces. Ninguno de los dos se apartó, ninguno dio muestras de querer hacerlo tampoco.

Sakura notaba un breve impulso en su interior que le hacía querer besarlo, pero lo contuvo. ¿Cómo podía atraerle tanto? Cómo.

Él le acariciaba el dorsal de su mano con su dedo pulgar con movimientos lentos, delicados. El tiempo parecía detenerse. Hacía un momento estaban discutiendo por una tontería, luego pidiéndose perdón y ahora estaban callados, mirándose sin saber qué decir a continuación.

Pero como todo, el momento acabó. Naruto bajó la mirada para ver sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y entonces cortó su contacto al ver su reloj.

\- Madre mía, son casi las siete. Y aún no he ido a mirar la estantería que necesito. Mierda. - exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Ha sido por mi culpa.

\- No, no lo ha sido. - le dijo él levántandose mientras apuraba el resto de su café. -Yo también he ido a comprar ropa, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ya, pero...

\- Nada de peros. - la cortó él.- Y como te vuelvas a disculpar, te doy una colleja. - advirtió riendo. - Anda vamos, termínate el café.

Sakura hizo un mohín que para él pareció resultar divertido porque volvió a sentarse en la silla, se cruzó de brazos y la observó con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa de lado.

Se bebió el café más rápido que nunca y con un golpe lo dejó sobre la mesa delante de él.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Naruto se levantó, se acercó a ella, cogió las bolsas de suelo y dijo:

\- Andando. - y con su otra mano libre, agarró la de Sakura, hizo que se levantase de la silla y la arrastró con él lejos de aquella cafetería.

Sakura veía a Naruto hablar con el encargado. Aún estaba atontada por lo qué había pasado en la cafetería. Él no parecía que estuviese extrañado ni nada. Y es que había sido todo tan natural. ¿Debería haberle hecho caso a su impulso y haberle besado? Quizá debería haberlo hecho en lugar de no haber hecho nada. Pero el miedo a estropearlo todo siempre estaba más presente. Los dos habían buscado sus manos, habían entrelazado sus dedos. Naruto no parecía estar incómodo. Y luego había sucedido lo de cogerla de la mano, ¿buscando su contacto?, y no habérsela soltado hasta que habían llegado a la planta del mobiliario.

Para él aquello parecía lo más normal del mundo a ojos de Sakura. Ni siquiera le había dado importancia a aquella electricidad tan extraña que Sakura sabía que él también sentía. Era todo demasiado confuso, pero a la vez tan apasionante. Seguía sin estar segura si odiaba al destino, o lo amaba.

Se paseó entre el pasillo de al lado mientras Naruto terminaba de hablar con el encargado. Aquel lugar olía a madera recién hecha y a material de bricolaje. Incluso a oficina. Solo le faltaba el olor de un café para poder estar en el escenario del trabajo. Y eso acabó por molestarla. Lo que menos quería ahora era pensar en el trabajo. Decidió ir a mirar las lámparas. Hacia algún tiempo que necesitaba cambiar cosas de su habitación, y empezar por una lámpara nueva no era mala idea.

\- Disculpe, -llamó la atención de una chica. - ¿Qué lámpara recomienda para un dormitorio espacioso y de color azul mar?

\- Oh, pues... - paseó la mirada por las lámparas pensativa- yo le recomendaría esta. - dijo señalando una con un estilo asiático. - Y estoy segura de que a su novio también le gustará.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- El chico rubio, ¿no es su novio?

\- No. - dijo ella turbada por sus palabras. - Solo somos amigos.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho, cuando les he visto entrar iban de la mano y pensé que... Perdóneme. - se disculpaba la mujer.

\- No se preocupe, de verdad. - le dijo Sakura tranquilizándola. - Y me llevo la lámpara, me ha gustado su elección al asesorarme. - le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

A sus bolsas le añadió otra más que contenía su nueva lámpara. La dependienta se había disculpado mil veces más por la confusión en su relación con Naruto. Solo que ella no paraba de pensar que le hubiera gustado que no fuera una confusión.

Naruto se acercó a ella cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste de repente.

\- He ido a mirar alguna cosilla mientras te esperaba. - dijo alzando la bolsa que contenía la lámpara.

\- ¿Es una lámpara? - ella asintió. - Pues mola bastante el diseño oriental.

Miró su reloj. Eran las ocho y cuarto. Sasuke habría llegado ya a casa seguro.

\- ¿Ya has terminado con lo qué ibas a mirar?

\- Sep. - contestó él. - Estoy esperando que el encargado me traiga la enorme caja que contiene mi ansiada estantería. En cuanto vuelva nos podremos marchar.

Sakura sonrió. No quería que la tarde acabase, pero desgraciadamente estaba llegando a su fin. Necesitaba poder estirarla como un chicle para que no tuviera que separarse de Naruto. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo volverían a verse. Los encuentros no podían seguir siendo cosa del destino, necesitaban ser premeditados.

Observó a Naruto. La curva de su nuez pronunciada en su cuello le parecía un rasgo muy atractivo en un chico, y él tenía ese rasgo. Y le encantaba. Había evitado quedarse mucho rato mirándole para que no la cazase contemplándole, pero cada vez le resultaba más complicado. Y el tacto de su mano contra la suya... Simplemente era mágico.

Tenía tantas preguntas acerca de él. Tantas incógnitas que necesitaban ser resueltas... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto por primera vez, imaginando toda su vida, conversaciones en su mente, situaciones... Y ahora podía tenerlas si se esforzaba un poco en acercarse a él, en conocerle de verdad. Y pensaba hacerlo.

\- Entonces en nada habrá que despedirse.

\- Sí... - contestó sin ánimo mirándola. Sakura advirtió curiosa una ligera tristeza en sus ojos. Que rápidamente parecieron iluminarse cuando él, tras ese sí, dijo:- Oye, Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Eso ya es una pregunta. - dijo ella riendo.

Ya, bueno, sí... El caso es que... -vaciló – . Quería saber si tú...

Sakura esperaba, divertida, a que acabase de formular la pregunta. Estaba tan mono cuando se ponía nervioso que no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Su pedido está listo. - interrumpió la voz, y la presencia, del encargado, que traía una enorme caja con lo que parecía ser la ansiada estantería del joven.

Naruto soltó un bufido de fastidio.

\- Gracias. - dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Se notaba que había intentado ser educado con el trabajador. Se despidió con la mano en un gesto bastante tosco, y con el que al parecer, a ojos de Sakura, volvió a darle las gracias. Aunque parecía un agradecimiento cargado de bastante enfado. Tal vez por haber sido interrumpido cuando intentaba decirle algo importante a Sakura.

La joven se había quedado mosca y no dejaba de preguntarse qué le querría decir. ¿Por qué había titubeado tantísmo?

Se inclinó para coger la caja de la estantería y, a continuación, le hizo un gesto a la joven para que lo siguiera. Sakura, sin embargo, lo ayudo con la caja. Él le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, que fue muy diferente a la que le había dedicado al encargado que le había atendido. Y así, se dirigieron al ascensor rumbo al parking del centro comercial.

La tarde acababa para mala suerte de Sakura.

Ayudó también a cargar la estantería en el maletero del coche de Naruto. Este resultó ser un citroen 4x4, en color verde, cuyo maletero era muy espacioso. No les costó demasiado meter la enorme caja entre los dos.

La cuestión era por qué había querido llevarse la estantería en lugar de que se la llevasen a su casa. Era lo más común en esos casos. Tal vez no querría pagar el transporte o la necesitaba con urgencia. Pero estaba lloviendo, y la estantería, por mucho que estuviera metida en una caja, podría mojarse con la lluvia. Y pesaba muchísimo también.

Sakura abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió en el coche. Olía a nuevo, a recién comprado, y a bosque. Tenía un tapizado muy suave, el asiento era muy cómodo y muy espacioso. Colocó las bolsas llenas de ropa en la parte trasera, bajo los asientos. La lámpara la colocó en el hueco bajo la guantera, entre sus pies. No quería que se rompiera con el vaivén del vehículo.

Naruto la imitó segundos después. No había hablado desde que el dependiente lo había interrumpido y la joven lo notaba retraído, en incluso distante. Tampoo es que hicieran falta palabras para subirse a un coche y ponerlo en marcha, pero no daba muestras de querer hablar tampoco. ¿Terminaría de formular la pregunta?

Encendió el coche, que hizo un breve sonido antes de arrancar cómo debía.

\- No irá a explotar, ¿no? - preguntó Sakura para reanudar la conversación.

\- No, mujer. - rió Naruto. - Es solo que a veces se atasca. - El coche está genial para ser de segunda mano, la verdad.

\- Oh, ¿es de segunda mano? - Naruto asintió con la cabeza, mientras maniobraba para salir del parking. - Nunca lo habría pensado.

\- ¿Por? - preguntó girando el volante y cambiando de marcha.

\- Pues porque parece nuevo. Huele a nuevo.

Naruto olisqueó el aire.

\- Pues yo no lo había notado hasta ahora. - dijo. - Supongo que es porque estoy acostumbrado, o qué sé yo.

\- Ya, pues será eso.

\- Creo que es el ambientador que tengo. - mencionó señalando una cajita metálica sobre el respiradero del aire acondicionado. - Pero nuevo, nuevo no es. Era de mi hermano y tiene como unos cinco años.

Así que tenía un hermano. O tal vez tenía más y solo había mencionado a uno de ellos. El caso es que ahora Sakura sabía algo más de él. ¿Sería mayor qué él? De eso sí había una enorme posibilidad, ya que el coche tenía sus años y seguramente su hermano ahora tendría otro.

\- Ah, ¿tienes un hermano?- se interesó Sakura.

\- Tenía. - respondió taciturno. - Murió hace dos años.

Uf. Sakura pensó en aquel momento que había metido la pata preguntándole por su hermano. Como siempre una bocazas. Y por su respuesta no debía de haber sido por nada bueno. Eso sin duda. Llevaba la vista fija en la carretera, sin mirarla. Acababan de salir del centro comercial, y ya iban por la carretera principal rumbo a casa de Sakura.

\- Sakura, no pasa nada. Está más que superado. - le dijo para animarla.

Al parecer la había notado incómoda y arrepentida. Pensó Sakura.

\- ¿No he metido la pata?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Murió en un accidente cruzando la carretera. El otro iba borracho y se tragó el paso de peatones y a mi hermano.

\- Cuánto lo siento, Naruto. - lo consoló poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Bah, ya te he dicho que está superado. El cabrón que lo atropelló ya tuvo sus consecuencias, así que lo mejor es seguir adelante y ya.

Bueno, si él decía que estaba olvidado y superado, le haría caso. Aún así prefirió mantenerse en silencio por no liarla más. Bastante había hecho recordándole a Naruto la existencia de su hermano muerto.

Decidió mirar por la ventana, al menos se entretendría con la lluvia. Desde niña le había gustado jugar a ver cómo las gotas de agua caían por el cristal como si echasen una carrera. Era hipnótico. Mientra observaba dos gotas de agua que parecían mantener una carrera bastante igualada, volvió a preguntarse si Naruto volvería a formular la pregunta interrumpida. Le daba muchísima curiosidad, y él parecía haberse olvidado. Lo cual era raro, sabiendo cómo había reaccionado cuando había sido interrumpido. Le iba a pedir algo, pero, ¿el qué?

\- Oye... - parecía que iba a hablar después de un rato. Sakura giró la cabeza desviando la mirada del paisaje y de la lluvia. - Antes, en el centro comercial, te quería preguntar una cosa.

\- Ah, cierto. - se hizo la loca.

\- Es que me preguntaba si querrías ayudarme a decorar lo que queda de mi piso. Creo que tienes buen gusto sabiendo lo genial que es el diseño de esa lámpara que has comprado.

Sakura por un instante se sintió desanimada porque pensaba que iba a pedirle otra cosa. Pero si con esa excusa podían volver a verse, no iba a decirle que no. Solo esperaba que no le coincidiera con el horario de trabajo y pudiera ir sin problema alguno.

Pero, ¿realmente iba a preguntarle eso en el centro comercial? Por su nerviosismo no lo había parecido.

\- Claro. -contestó – Siempre que no me coincida con el horario de trabajo podré ir a ayudarte.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Lo hablamos y listo. En cuanto los dos podamos. Yo también ando bastante liado. -pareció recordar de repente. - Oye, ¿te gustaría venir a una obra que se estrena el sábado que viene?

\- ¿Una obra? De teatro, supongo.

\- Yep.

Justo en su día libre. Y podría ir con Naruto. Un segundo, ¿era aquello una cita? Y lo importante, ¿era una obra de otros o del propio Naruto cómo actor?

\- ¿Pero apareces tú en la obra? - decidió preguntar.

\- No, pero digamos que estoy bastante implicado en ella. - dijo sonriendo animado. - ¿Qué me dices entonces?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? - interrogó Sakura intentando ocultar su emoción.

\- Eh... ¿No si tú no quieres llamarlo así...? - preguntó con miedo. -Una quedada de amigos, nada más si quieres.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Se había puesto bastante nervioso cuando había mencionado la palabra "cita". Pudiera ser que estuviera interesado en ella. Ojalá supiera ligar para ponerlo más nervioso todavía.

\- Acepto entonces. - dijo feliz.

\- Genial. - celebró él.- ¿Me das tu número?

Oh, oh, oh... Ahí estaba. Su deseo más ansiado: tener un medio de contacto con él. Podría hablar con él cuando quisiera, sabe más de él. La sola idea de pensarlo ya la ponía nerviosa. Cuando Ino se enterase de todo se pondría a saltar como una loca. Al final tenía que agradecer a la estúpida tubería que se hubiera roto, porque de no haber sido así, ahora mismo no estaría en aquel coche con Naruto, planeando una cita, o como él había preferido llamarlo al final, una quedada de amigos.

Una obra de teatro. No era especialmente fan del teatro, pero la sola idea de ir con Naruto le despertaba curiosidad por él.

\- Claro, en cuanto lleguemos te lo daré. O mejor, - dijo sacando su móvil – dame el tuyo y lo apunto. Ya que tú estás conduciendo. - añadió cuando el la miró un breve instante antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

Él asintió dándole la razón y automáticamente se lo dio.

\- Listo pues. Te hablaré por WA para que me agregues. - guardó su móvil de nuevo.

No quiso que el momento llegase, pero el portal apareció en su campo de visión. Naruto detuvo el coche delante, apagó el motor y puso el freno de mano. Se giró hacia los asientos traseros y le dio sus bolsas.

\- Bueno, pues en cuanto llegue a casa te agrego. - dijo como a modo de despedida.

\- ¿No necesitarás ayuda con la estantería? - Naruto frunció el ceño sin comprender. - Me refiero para subirla.

\- Ah. No, no, descuida. Mi edificio tiene garaje y la subiré por el ascensor.

Sakura se desanimó un poco. Definitivamente la tarde con Naruto acaba ahí y no podría alargarla mucho más.

Asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo había entendido, y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Fuera había dejado de llover y estaba justo en su portal. Pero no quería irse. No quería separarse de Naruto. No después de haber pasado la tarde con él. Una tarde inmejorable.

\- Bueno, pues adiós. Y gracias por traerme. - se despidió abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

\- A ti por la compañía. - dijo él arrancando el coche. - Hasta pronto, Sakura.

Y Sakura lo vio perderse calle abajo preguntándose si el destino los volvería a encontrar antes de su cita del sábado, o por el contrario tendría que esperar hasta entonces para volver a verle.

* * *

 _Parece que no ha pasado nada, pero han pasado cosas jojojojo. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
